Det gick illa det - Harry bad om en sak
by Donty
Summary: Harry önskar att slippa ha det som han har det. varning - personer dör, (omnämns att det hänt)
1. Chapter 1

Ett litet försök att berika samlingen med en egen med små vinklingar.

Känns som att det är slut på good läsning som är oläst, alltså dags att göra det motsatta – skriva nåt skräp själv.

Att lägga ännu en mesig okunnig Harry till de övriga titlarna klarar jag inte – alltså måste det bli en obstinat rackare. Han ska INTE vara en som levat i hundratals år och ha klara **minnen och förmåga** **med sig tillbaks**. Men varför inte ha ett utvecklat sinne för att 'göra allt på smartaste sätt'. Vi vet också att Harry måste genom åren ha funderat på tillvaron, och hur många gånger har han inte önskat att han kunnat eller åtminstone kunnat fundera på lite mindre plågsam tillvaro.

Alltså i den här storyn har Harry på något sätt en återskapning av förmåga. Han har INTE kunskap om de 7 böckernas innehåll, det han däremot har är en mycket relevant uppfattning om 'vem är vem' och vad dessa har för hemligheter, — Kanske var Harry en _brevuggla_ i ett tidigare liv, eller varför inte en _husalv_. En husalv – är faktiskt en tilltalande tanke, mycket tilltalande. Nä – han behöver INTE veta om det själv, eller ha distinkta minnen från händelser – bara en intinuativ förmåga att veta vad vilka personer _går för_.

Att Harry sedan en tid utvecklat ett sätt som gör att han börjat _se_ _möjligheter_ i allt, gör att hela hans uppväxt gör honom till en smidig, slitstark och initiativrik person.

Och i den här verkligheten har Harry redan tidigt lärt sig att han har någon speciell förmåga – varför skulle annars de vuxna där han bor alltid anklaga honom för allt som går/gått fel eller på något sätt kunnat antas vara omöjligt, om de inte var medvetna om att han faktiskt kunde vara orsak till det. I Harrys sinne var det något som måste utvecklas och förvaltas, något vår Harry inte var sen att ta till sig redan i unga år.

Alltså – helt fri från originalböckernas handlingsschema, men – naturligtvis finns det saker kvar som måste utvecklas.

TVÅ saker var absolut krav för denna Harry.

A: Diskretion — de vuxna skulle på inga villkor få veta att han övade sig i obskyra förmågor.

B: Timidhet, alltså vara den ingen ser, ingen hör, vilket inte var så lätt eftersom Dudley anklagade stackars Harry så ofta han kom på något att beskylla Harry för.

* * *

 **1**

Hur många barn har inte — av erfarenhet — lärt sig att inte slicka på saker av metall när det är frostgrader. Det är det som kallas 'livets hårda skola' (LHS). Det man gjort som gör ont, är det man snabbt lär sig att inte göra om igen. Men det finns även andra saker som främst barn, men även djur, lär sig snabbt. Om du gråter tröstas du (vanligen), en hund som skäller — får uppmärksamhet, även om uppmärksamheten inte alltid är positiv, så är det i vart fall _uppmärksamhet_. Ja kort sagt, om du är stilla och tyst — så är det ingen som ser eller reagerar på att du ens finns, även det är något de lär sig, för unge Harry var den vinklingen mer positiv än att få uppmärksamheten riktad på sig.

För Harry Potters vidkommande var det inte lika förutsättningar som för den jämngamla ynglingen i samma hushåll, faktiskt var det stora skillnader. Egentligen var de bådas tillvaro så skilda som natten var från dagen. Men unge Harry var mycket läraktig, smärta och hunger var viktiga komponenter i hans utbildning för livet.

Alltmedan åren gick så började även tillvarons natur att arbeta sig in i Harrys medvetna, insikten att veta _varför_ saker hände som de hände växte sig allt starkare medan veckorna övergick till månader och år, att frågan _varför_ efter hand gav insikten om _därför_ , berikade hans världsbild.

Han började se ett mönster i tillvaron, och han började ana en av tillvarons viktigaste lagar – lagen om sakers funktion. /Om en sak fungerar på ett visst sätt — fortsätter den att göra så — så länge inget ändrar på förutsättningarna/.

Ja Harry hade sett mönstret det var dagcykler, veckocykler samt månadscykler — ja även årscykler. I årscyklerna ingick saker som Dudleys födelsedag, Vernons semester, vårstädningen och inte minst julpynt och annat julstök.

Små, små detaljer hade Harry också lärt sig att kunde ge stora _störningar_ i de olika cyklerna. Vernons tipsresultat var en av de sakerna. Förlorade Vernon så påverkade det hans humör som i sin tur påverkade hur han reagerade på minsta lilla _störning_ , och då gick det oftast ut på ett smärtsamt sätt för unge Harry. När Vernon var på verkligt dåligt humör kunde en fläck i porslinet på talriken resultera i svidande rygg och två dagar utan _matranson_ , vilken oftast innebar att han fick slicka de andras tallrikar rena, innan han skulle diska dem, bara in undantagsfall, alltså når dagens meny inte tilltalade matvraken, alltså de herrarna Dersley, kunde resterna till och med mätte unge Harrys mage.

Men om Vernon hade fått en god utdelning, då kunde det till och med hända att matransonen kunde bli större, obetydligt större, men även små förändringar är proportionellt gigantiska förändringar om utgångsreferensen är oändligt liten. Så ja även små positiva förändringar där var _betydande_ för Harry.

Om något gick bra för Vernon, innebar det i sin tur att Harry märkte den positiva effekt det gav honom själv. Därför hade Harry börjat försöka göra något som gynna den utvecklingen. Inför vart tillfälle då Vernon skulle sätta ihop veckans tipsrad så fokuserade Harry all vilja han hade att raden skulle ge _bra utfall_.

Efter att Harry hade börjat med det blev det några månader som stämningen var hög i Nr 4, och Vernon Dursley började framstå som en kännare av fotbollslagens möjligheter, för naturligtvis fick grannarna veta att Vernon minsann hade tolv rätt på tipset, och var det inte tolv så var det sällan sämre än elva rätt. Men lätt gånget — är också lätt förgånget.

Nå — Harry hade också insett att det på något sätt blev en påverkan på något när han intensivt ville nå ett annat resultat, även om det inte alltid blev som han hade tänkt sig — så hände det i vart fall _något_ då han innerligt önskade det. Efter en del missöden blev Harry lite oförsiktig med vad och hur han tänkte, för tidigare under veckan hade Vernons syster varit på besök. Det in sin tur innebar att Harry var för upptagen med att försöka _slicka sina sår_ efter att hennes hund hade fått angripa Harry. Därför missade Harry att i smyg hjälpa till med tippningen, resultatet uteblev inte.

— _**TRE rätt**_. Hade Vernon formligen skrikit ut i sin ilska.

Och Harry kunde då förutspå att det skulle rendera i mindre trevliga upplevelser — och så rätt han fick.

:~:

Sex år, på det sjunde hade Harry varit, — när Dydley dog, överkörd av Vernon själv. Dudley och två av hans kamrater hade blivit påkörda av Vernon när han i vredesmod som förstärktes av en ordentlig eftereffekt av hans spritintag dagarna innan, hade gasat på när han backade ut bilen — hur han kunde undgå att märka stöten då han backade på barnen förstod ingen — men Vernon bara gasade på när han for därifrån i sin iver att snabbt komma iväg då han var ordentligt försenad, till firman där han skulle ordna för ett viktigt möte med en av de absolut största kunderna, ett misslyckat resultat av det mötet skulle påverka tredjedel av företagets produktion, ett bortfall av den kunden kunde liknas med katastrof för företaget, för föll den kunden bort skulle månge fler följa deras nya val.

Naturligtvis försvann den kunden, bara minuter efter att polisen hade stormat in för att arrestera Vernon.

Harry var inte helt utan skuld — för han hade haft tankar om hur effektivaste sätt att få Dudley att sluta göra honom illa. Dudley och många av de andra yngre barnen i området innefattades i den tankebanan, men det nämnde Harry naturligtvis aldrig något om.

:~:

Samtliga poliser hade i sin utbildning fått lära sig att hantera den typ av sinnesförvirring som Vernon Dursley visade upp och därför följdes rutinerna, när han skrikande skyllde allt på unge Harry — trots att han hölls i en av områdets polisceller i väntan på att blodsanalyserna för alkohol och annat skulle bli klara. Det in sin tur ledde till att en speciell avdelning snabbt blev involverad — och deras inblandning sköttas mycket diskret.

Det hade tagit från augusti månads inledning till mitten av november innan dom i målet mot Vernon Dursley kunde träda i laga kraft, efter ett överklagande och åter fällande dom. 6 år fängelsestraff, förbud att framföra fordon i ytterligare tre år av bevisas avhållsamhet från alkoholintag, efter det förnyade körutbildning och prov. Rattfylleri, ovarsamt framförande av fordon, smitning från påkörning av barn, en skadad, två avlidna samt hot om mord mot barn en Harry Potter. Genom att hot att döda unge Potter hade uttalats kvarhölls Vernon Dursley i häkte tills fängelsedom kunde börja avtjänas. Och att unge Potter fått nytt boende ordnat.

:~:

De _diskreta_ som hade blandat sig in — stängde alla spår efter unge Harry. Ty de diskreta, lydde under inrikesministeriet och hade uppgift att sörja för att barn av statligt anställda som omkommer i tjänsten tas om hand, om uppgift om föräldrarna var _skyddade_ så _saknades de_.

Spåren efter spåren efter unge Potters mor, Lily Evans försvann tidigt, vilket tydde på att uppgifter om henne var under kvalificerad sekretess, därför saknades även uppgifter om hennes son, de kunde också konstatera att hanteringen av honom hade hamnat mellan olika avdelningar och med det hade uppgifter om deras tidigare hantering i ärendet försvunnit.

Att ha blandat in unge Potters moster efter att han blev föräldralös var helt tydligt ett klavertramp som de inte ville kännas vid heller, ifall det skulle komma fram att det hade hänt genom deras egen tidigare verksamhet. Vernon Dursleys aggression mot unge Potter vägdes även in i deras hantering, därför kom alla uppgifter om unge Potter att återigen bli klassificerade under högsta sekretess.

Därför var det egentligen ingen som längre visste vart unge Harry Potter försvann — för nu hade han lämnats över i tre steg en visste ett nytt namn, en annan visste vart personen med det namnet etablerades, men utan att veta vad namn han tidigare hade. Valter Larry Samuelsen flyttade in till en familj som också hette Samuelsen på Guernsey.

:~:

Då Gringotts uppmärksammades att utbetalningskontot för unge Potter, vilken administrerades Vernon Dursley hamnade under spärrar, liksom att äganderätt för huset Privet Drive Nr 4 började granskas, reagerade de.

Domen mot Vernon Dutrsley hade utöver fängelsetid även innefattat skadeståndsskyldighet gentemot de skadade barnens familjer. Försäkringsbolaget betalade till familjerna — men då det i försäkringsbrevet klart framgick att försäkringen INTE gällde om föraren saknade framföranderätt till fordonet, då skulle utbetalt belopp återkrävas. Därför belades Vernon Dursley med ett betalningskrav, men då det inte kunde fastställas att famljen Dursley _ägde_ fastigheten trots att deras uttalanden och löpande räkningar på el, gas, vatten och renhållning först tydde på det, men efter en noggrannare undersökning visade det sig att det fanns en notering att de trots att de inte ägde fastigheten var de betalningsskyldiga för de löpande utgifterna. Huset kunde inte _utmätas_ , för att betala skulden, bilen hade företaget tidigt hämtat in, den fanns ju redan på deras parkering — efter att polisen hade gjort sin undersökning och återplacerat den.

:~:

Petunia läste brevet, och började inse att det var betydligt värre än hon ens hade kunnat ana;

:~:

 _Gringotts bank Haag 12/15 1986_

 _Med anledning av översyn inför avtalsförlängningen har det framkommit att misstag har begåtts vid tidigare granskning._

 _När vi tidigare gjort tillsyn om förhållandet har vi sett att unge Potter har funnits i huset. Tyvärr gjordes då inga närmare undersökningar huruvida kontraktspunkterna om hur han hade det. Vi har nu först insett att unge Potter inte längre har sin bostad i huset. Vilket är ett grundkrav._

 _Efter att vi kunnat hitta unge Potter så lät vi undersöka hur hans situation i ert hushåll varit — tyvärr uppfylles inte kontraktskravet på någon av punkterna._

 _Därför måste klausulen om återbetalning initieras, då vi försökte rädda det som fanns på utbetalningskontot avseende unge Potters kostnader hos er upptäcktes att kontot konsekvent hade tömts — av Vernon Dursely, därför fanns inget att återta där._

 _Härav följer att familjen Dursley häftar i skuld till etablissemanget Potter med det som annars skulle varit efterskänkt hyra, samt med kontanta medel._

 _Innan krav slutligen fastställs erbjuds Fam Dursley eller dess företrädare att redovisa;_

 _A: Unge Pottersboendeförhållande._

 _Kontraktet stiftar rum 10*14 fot med fönster,_

 _Resorsäng, med sänglinne, renbäddas minimum 2 ggr mån_

 _Bord med passande stol och förvaringsutrymmen för kläder och personliga saker._

 _B: Kläder för lek, vardag samt söcken. Min 4 omg underställ, av passande storlek._

 _C: Måltider enlig normala förhållanden._

 _D: Småsaker och övrigt, enligt det barn behöver._

 _E: Cykel vid sjätte livnadesårsdagen._

:~:

 _För att påminna översändes en kopia på det tecknade kontraktet från december 1981._

 _För att täcka unge Potters kostnader noterades 200£ månatligt, med krav om fullständig verifiering av utgifterna, dock avses den kostnaden INTE belasta mat, och normala hushållskostnader, de ingår i den efterskänkta hyran. Som enligt löpande uppdatering började med 420£, och har ökat med 5£ årligen utom från 1983 till 1984 då externa statliga avgifter tvingade höjningen att bli 20£._

 _Om vare sig verifikat för kontantdelen eller boendeförhållanden kan styrkas följa kontraktet tvingas vi kräva direkt återbetalning med 12'400£ för kontantkapital, samt ränta, beräknad med 6 procent 2'481£ samt för hyreskostnad då den inte kan anses ha fullgjorts från er sida. 27'4803 samt 4 procents ränta på den delen 3'511£ totalt att verifiera eller betala 45'872._

 _Om en återbetalningsplan ens ska kunna komma ifråga måste minst sex åttondedelar (34'404£) betalas före årsslut, och resterande kostnad med restränta (11'640£) betalas före mars månads utgång._

 _Till det kommer hyra, nu med 690£ månatligt, inledningsvis betalas två månadshyror, varvid hyresgästen alltid ligger före med en månad samt innevarande månad med betalningen. Det innebär att minst 35'784£ måste betalas hunna fortsätta hyra. Ty är inte den betalningsplanen löst före utgången av december månad tvingas vi göra avslutning, varvid skulden därefter läggs till årsvis översyn. Läs gärna vad det innebär enligt bifogad kontraktskopia._

 _Bästa hälsningar_

 _Trank Wderhook_

 _Chef familjeärenden_

 _Gringotts Bank Haag_

Gringoots bank Haag

Kontrakt mall

Kontrakt avseende familj som tar in _barn med behov_.

I de fall ett barn till familj med tillgångar under Gringotts ges boende i familj utan att ha kundrelation med Gringotts bank träder schablonbestämmelser in. Till det kan barnets familjevillkor vävas in.

Kontraktet syftar att ge barnet korrekta förhållanden, utan att belasta värdfamilj. Kontraktet ger utrymme för både förhållandet att barnets familj står som ägare till bostad, eller svarar för kostnad, eller del av kostnad för hyrd bostad. I de fall då bostaden ägs av värdfamilj hämtas underlag för schablonhyra från standardisering.

Den hyra som barnet betalar eller omvänt ska omfatta barnets måltider. I de fall bostaden ägs av barnets familj och värdfamilj har hyresreducering skall reduceringen inberäknas i den hyresnivån.

— : —

I kontrakt är bostadsägare: FOX LTD

Hyrestagare: _barnets familj_.

Värdfamiljens hyresreducering: _fullständig._

Värdfamiljen gotttskrives var månad: _200£_

:~:

Övriga noteringar:

 _Vid sjätte födelsedagen skall cykel ges._

Fastighetens hyresnivå vid första tecknandet: 420£

Normal nivåändring om inga externa avgifter påverkar, 5£

Värdfamilj: Vernon och Petunia Dursley.

Omhändertaget barn: _Harry James Potter_

Minkrav för bostadsrum: 3*4 m, alt 10*14 fot

Rummet ska ha öppningsbart fönster

Rummet ska vara utrustad med säng, bord, stol och förvaringsutrymmen. För barn över 6 år skall sängen vara av typ resårmadrass. Till säng hör sänglinne, och räknas INTE som kläder, vilket hamnar under kontanta medel.

Kontanta medel avses täcka kläder inklusive skor och underkläder, övriga småsaker samt glädjeyttringar, födelsedag och julklapp. Alla utgifter ska fullständigt verifieras.

Initierare av orsaken till kontraktet; Albus Dumbledore.

A.D. har tagit på sig ansvaret att svara för placering och övriga detaljer avseende familjeplaceringen av unge Potter, utan att själv ha bemyndigande vare sig från familjen Potter, FOX LTD, eller familjeavdelningen MoM London, därav tvingas Gringotts familjekontor Haag träda in.

Detta kontrakt/avtal träder i kraft retroaktivt november 1981, och förlängs årligen, om ingen begäran om annat har lämnats in.

Tecknas Sersy november 5/1981

 _Vernon Dursley Greww Daarkee_

Värdfamilj Gringotts bank

— : —

I händelse att kontraktet inte följs förfaller det till avslut. I den händelse att logidelen inte uppfyllts beräknas hur stor andel som kan ha antagits vara uppfyllt. Avseende kontanta medel är det enklare, utbetalt belopp balanseras mot verifieringar. Belopp som ej kan anses uppfylla kontrakt skall återbetalas med omedelbar verkan.

Om återbetalningsbelopp inte återbetalas, eller kan inkrävas, inmätas omhändertas hela hushållets innehåll. Omhändertaget gods lagerhålles i upp till fem år, därefter gör försäljning alternativt destrueras. Intill fem års utgång kan skuld, skuldränta samt lagerhållningsavgift lösas och det omhändertagna återfås.

—:—

Petunia insåg att vare sig hon eller Vernon hade noterat, kontraktslydelsen när de presenterades. När hon försökte minnas när det skrevs, hittade hon inte ens något minne av att hon hade sett det tidigare. Kontraktet _förlängdes_ tydligen automatiskt därefter årligen per den första januari.

När Petunia nu såg _förutsättningarna_ i kontraktet bleknade hon. Hon kunde inte uppfylla någon av punkterna som räknades upp för hur Harry Potter's förhållande skulle vara. Vad värre var att när hon besökte Vernon för att fråga om det fick hon enbart rytanden om förb##### ,########.

Hon insåg snabbt att hon inte hade någon möjlighet att få minsta vettiga besked om saker som gällde Potter. Det hon däremot snabbt kunde konstatera var att, hon nu egentligen var barnlös. Hon började även inse, något betydligt viktigare — hon hade blivit _fri_. Hon hade bara dagar på sig att tvinga igenom en skilsmässa. Det var Vernon Dursley som hade skrivit på kontraktet — inte hon, och hon visste inget om det.

:~:

Hade grannarna sett vad Petunia gjorde senat om kvällarna skulle de ha ringt mentalsjukhuset, men ingen såg att petunia med hjälp av yxa och såg plockade isär Vernon Dursleys _dyrgrip_ , den hon inte ens fick sitta vid. Hans skrivbord.

Först försvann det elektriska elementet från det som var öppen spis. Sedan åkte alla lådor i skrivbordet ut. De undersöktes minutiöst så de inte hade dubbla bottnar, därför att när hon drog ut andra lådan upptäckte hon att den hade tre centimeters utrymme mellan inre lådans botten och det man kunde se underifrån.

Där hittade hon några kuvert, ett av dem innehöll _deras kontrakt_ , samt 200 femtiopundssedlar, nästa kuvert hade ark som tydde på köpeavtal och säljkontrakt, bankkort samt kod men även 235'750£ pund hon hade nu 245'750£, de två återstående kuverten innehöll också pengar, 36'450 amerikanska dollar, men inga dokument.

Petunia började alltmer övertyga sig själv att det bästa hon kunde göra var att helt enkelt snabbt skaffa någonstans att förvara både det nödvändigaste av personliga saker, och allt av värde ur Vernons skrivbord. För — skilsmässa SKULLE hon ta ut, det fanns nämligen dokument på att giftermålet kom till stånd _på grund av påkommet behov — graviditet_.

Medan Petunia fortsatte med att plocka isär skrivbordet och elda bitarna hittade hon även nästa dolda gömsle. Då blev hon rädd, ty där fanns en liten låst träbox, efter att hon demolerade den ramlade det ur både pistol och ammunition. Det nu sargade dokumentet hade det ökända Hitleremblemet, och var tydligen en beskrivning på hur pistolen skulle tas isär och sättas ihop, men med tysk text.

Hon höll fingrarna borta från avtryckaren – och lyckades strax manövrera övre delen – då märkte hon att det fanns fullt med ammunition även i pistolen, liksom i det extra magasin som också fanns i boxen, och när hon hittat igen alla löst liggande patroner som dessutom fanns i boxen hittade hon 24 patroner, åtta i vartdera magasinet samt åtta liggande löst.

Nu sökte hon vidare i gulnade kuvert, det var tysk text, upptill fanns åter det fördömda emblemet, där fanns även namn och några siffror som gav datering till 1944. Hon kunde raskt konstatera att om de datum som fanns refererade till då de hamnade där kunde det inte vara genom Vernon, han var född långt senare.

Endera hade Vernon ärvt skrivbordet, och då kunde det vara någon av hans tidigare, far, farbror eller nåt sånt. Men det kunde även vara så att han hade köpte det utan att veta om det speciella innehållet. Möjligen visste han inte ens om den. Hon hade behövt ha övre lådan helt urdragen, innan skrivbordets skiva kunde vridas, när lådan fanns i så tryckte den upp en tapp som hindrade skivan från att vridas.

Genom att hon redan hade plundrat skrivbordet på alla lådor, var ju den detaljen fixad. Nästa detalj var att även nedre lådan måste vara helt urdragen även den. För den blockerade möjligheten att lyfta upp den del som doldes mellan två fanerade delar som frilades när skivan vreds undan efter det kunde ett förvaringsfack lyftas upp, understa lådan hävde sin blockering när den drogs ut.

Inte för en sekund tvekade hon på att fortsätta elda, nu mer bestämt än tidigare. Pistolens låda var redan förstörd, att sälja den var inte aktuellt, för till vem skulle hon kunna sälja den — utan att komma i kontakt med _fel typ av folk_. Att kasta den i soporna — skulle säkert även det resultera i _problem_.

Hennes initiala lösning blev att dumpa den i , , , det enda tillräckligt stora vatten skulle vara Themsen. Så kom hon på banditbegravningen fötterna i betong – dumpas i vattnet. BETONG.

I nästan två timmar sökte hon vad hon skulle kunna göra av betong, som skulle kunna hålla pistolen, i delar naturligtvis, samt kulorna. Lösningen blev stenplattor till rabattkanten. Men hon hade inte mycket tid på sig.

Innan hon hade hunnit ordna allt hade lösningen med betong förkastats, hon fördelade det hon kunde vid de besök hon hade i London. Med mycket folk i rörelse blev det att smyga sig till tillfällen att droppa detaljerna så spritt och diskret som möjligt. Men hon blev i alla fall av med den, och alla metalldetaljerna från lådan. Ärendena till London var egentligen ärenden till Stevenage ungefär 30 miles norr om London.

Det var där hon hade hittat nytt boende, som Petunia Evans. Hon lyckades hitta en liten andrahandslya, egentligen bara ett rum med kokvrå, toa med duschkabinett. Hon lyckades få tillgång till den från dagen före julafton. Att få dit en del sängkläder och det i klädväg hon inte ville lämna efter sig, blev jäktigt, en resa varannan dag, med handbagage. Ett par tallrikar, glas kopp och bestick, fick bli det hon kunde kosta på sig att bärga.

Sista december, stängde hon huvudkranen för gas, för el, för vatten. Då var även alla fotografierna från väggarna brända, liksom så gott som allt av personligt värde hon inte kunde ta med. I tankarna brände hon även alla minnen av familjen, av hur hon hade behandlat sin systerson, hon lät sina tårar falla på kläden — som hon sedan nästan rituellt förde till elden. Hon hade även städat ur _Harrys skrubb_ , även sakerna där hade hon bränt.

Medan hon gick de tre varven runt huset som avslutning lät hon husnyckeln försvinna ner i jorden vid rosenbuskarna. Efter det gick hon med en helt nyvunnen spänst mot järnvägsstationen.

Om ingen hade skapat behovet av utredningen hade Harry Potters förhållande heller aldrig uppmärksammats av hennes majestäts avdelning för den magiska sektorn. En del av dem var kända på ministeriet som _de man inte talar om_ , men de var bara en liten gren av hela konceptet. En del av DoM's personal arbetade bland de omagiska just för att kunna se ifall magi hade varit inblandad när det behövdes en polisiär utredning — eller som nu, då barn beskylldes för att kunna skapa _konstigheter_.

De ledande inom DoM hade fått del av utredningsmaterialet angående Harry Potter därför startade ännu en kedja av händelser, _alla_ saker måste granskas, med den granskningen hittades fyra specifika motsägelser.

A: Gudfadern påstods ha lett Voldemort till Potters. — Det skulle vara omöjligt för honom att överleva ens ett försök att göra det eftersom den ed som ingick i det åtagande skulle ha dödat honom innan han ens kunnat göra den handlingen. Alltså var det något som inte stämde med det.

B: Gudfadern påstods ha dödat Peter Pettigrew. — Enligt registerkortet levde Pettigrev.

C: Potters testamente, eller rättare, den kopia av Potters testamente som rekvirerades från Gringotts, överensstämde INTE med de punkter av testamentet som Albus Dumbledore påstod att det innehöll, och att han hade spärrat det av sekretess för att skydda Harry Potter.

D: Registerkortet för Harry Potter hade aldrig godkänt Albus Dumbledore som hans målsman. Orsaken därtill kunde endast bero på att han _inte_ var Harrys förmyndare trots att han själv påstod det och även om han hade fått stora rådet att godkänna det så innebar det att Albus Dumbledore var inblandad i falsk informationsförmedling, annars skulle magin ha godtagit rådets beslut.

När Gringotts insåg att DoM's begäran om transaktionsutdraget för Potters etablissemang egentligen handlade om _obehöriga transaktioner_ kunde de filtrera ut det som Dumbledore hade befattat sig med, vilket i sig var betydande även om det bara var marginella i förhållande till Potters totala ekonomiska flöde.

:~:

Nå, för Harry hade förändringen blivit en ögonöppnare. Första månaderna blev det i stort sett rehabilitering. Inte så positiva medan det pågick men han förstod behovet av det. Ben i både armar, händer och bröstkorg hade fått läka ihop utan att vara fixerade på sina rätta platser, därför behövde de avlägsnas och nya skulle återväxa. Riklig och varierad kost kompletterad med mängder av tillskottspreparat allt kombinerat med olika former av motion samt MAGIUTÖVANDE var den dagliga rutinen.

Magi — fick Harry lära sig att det fanns _många former av_. En del av det var inte magi i termens egentliga mening, snarare selestial inverkan eller ibland personlig mental påverkan.

Den magi Harry hade lärt sig använda var just av senare den typen. Han kunde alltså ha påverkat Vernon att markera de utfall Harry försökte få honom att markera när han tippade fotboll. Det skulle ha varit personlig mental påverkan. Men då Harry _bad_ att den rad Vernon markerade skulle ge pengar — för att han själv skulle må bättre, så var det mer en form av _bön_ , och böner var teologiska som kunde resultera i selestial påverkan.

Teologi var ju en form av religionslära, medan selestial var _de himmelska makternas inverkan_. Resultatet kunde bli endera så att de påverkade Vernons sinneslag att kryssa _enligt planen_ för kommande utfall eller så kunde de påverka resultatet att bli som Vernons rad, eller att det var en kombination av dem båda. däremot var det inte så att han kryssade i de specifika rutor Harry manade honom till, därför att dels visste inte Harry hur raderna såg ut, eller ens tänkte i specifika utfall. Alltså var det inte Harrys _direkta styrning_ av Vernon som hade lett till Vernons vinstgivande rader.

Men det var saker som egentligen låg utanför den magikunskap som normalt lärdes ut till Harry nu. Det han fick lära sig var att praktiskt använda direkt mental påverkan, dels utan hjälpmedel men även med olika typer av hjälpmedel. Det han snabbt lärde sig var att få saker att komma till honom, eller förflyttas dit han ville, det var det han hade haft mest användning av i vardagsmiljön tidigare.

Att förändra saker var den andra användbara saken som kunde vara till stor nytta. När han var ute på naturvandring, något som var återkommande i hans nya liv, han kunde förvandla stenars form och på så sätt snabbt bygga ett bra väderskydd, nästan som ett hus. Efter åtskilliga gångers träning räckte det med ett _generellt kommando_ , för att det skulle börja, och fortsätta helt av sig självt tills det blev färdigt.

Efter hand så förbättrades hans inre bild av det färdiga resultatet och därmed också bekvämligheten i de magiskt byggda husen han gjorde. Det bästa med dem var att de blev bestående då allt var naturligt material även om det fick hjälp att ändra form och plats.

Harry fick även lära sig en hel del om _politik_ , därför att verklighetens tillvaro bestämdes av just _politiker_ och många gånger av politikernas bristande verklighetsförankring. Han visste också att när han kom tillbaks till Europa och England så skulle han inte bli förvånad att många höjde honom till skyarna — medan andra bakom stängda kulisser kunde planera för hans snara hädanfärd. Och att i verklighetens tillvaro styrs många politiker av det media skriver om dem och deras gärningar, medan andra politiker ser till att media skriver det de själva bestämmer.

Det var i den delen av mediautbildning Harry fick läsa sig skillnaden mellan nyhetsförmedling och informationsförmedling. Nyheter var saklig och opartisk information om saker som hade hänt. Däremot när det var ett _reportage_ av en händelse, då kunde det vinklas på det sätt som gagnade den som författaren av reportaget gynnade. Ofta var det de som betalade bäst bakom kulisserna. Även valet av när och hur ett reportage publicerades, var av stor betydelse. Som exempel visades två superkorta notiser av en händelse efter att den hade _nyhetsförmedlats_. I exemplet valdes Hogwarts och Salems Institut och Magik — SIM i kort.

Fakta: Hogwarts och SIM möttes i Quiddtchturneringen, resultatet blev 270 mot 130, till SIM's fördel.

I Salem's Daily:

De våra visade sin överlägsenhet även på det idrottsliga planet när SIM rent utklassade Hogwarts lag med mer än det dubbla i resultat, 270 mot 130 vilket talar sitt tydliga språk.

I Brittiska tidningen — utan namn:

Ännu en framgång för Hogwarts qudditchlag, de kom på en hedrande andraplats medan de bleka från SIM kom näst sist.

:~:

Harry log när han började inse att båda faktiskt hade rapporterat samma sak även om adjektiven för de olika sidorna var klart vinklade i respektive sidas sak.

Men det, och en hel del olika exempel på formuleringar och ledande frågor utan svar — vilka dock skapade en avsedd uppfattning i läsarens undermedvetna. Hela det kapitlet lärde honom att läsa av information, och läsa av skrivaren av informationen och vad den avsåg åstadkomma. Men också hur han skulle hantera medias representanter.

I de slutliga förberedelserna för Harry att _återvända_ till Europa hade en äldre familj som bodde ensligt övertalas att för några dagar ta in en _till synes_ snart 11 år gammal Harry Potter, och låta honom ha ett _hem_ hos dem, de var inte magiska men hade ett förflutet inom den Engelska polisens spaningsavdelning, en avdelning som hade en del mindre kända sektioner. De skulle lotsas som att de inte visste något om magi. Harry skulle också vara diskret med det han hade fått lära sig.

Direkt minnestransferering, rum med tidbroms hade gett möjligheter att lära sig mycket på kort tid, utan att det hade påverkat Harry's kroppsålder eller kalenderålder. Det som inte heller skulle skrevs i löpsedlarna var att Harry hade tagit huvudmannaskapet för sin familj, i samband med hans 11-årsdag. Han behövde en _rådgivare_ , som dessutyom hade _veto_ om det skulle vara så att Harry avsåg göra helt felaktiga _placeringar eller försäljningar_ av egendom, eller väsentliga oåterkalleliga beslut.

:~:

* * *

 **2**

Det hade varit en jobbig dag för unge Harry, en Rubeus Hagrid hade presenterat det som skulle vara en helt ny värld för honom, Harry hade varit följsam, allt medan ögonen försökte se ALLT, för även om detaljerna inte var nya — så var platserna och utbudet nytt för honom.

Det var också därför som Harry såg det han helt tydligt inte skulle se, att Hagrid valde det allra enklaste och inget utanför skollistan och gick förbi butiker som såg ut att saluföra _praktiska saker_ , så för Harrys ögon var det Hagrid som gjorde hans inköp, utan att ens fråga vad Harry själv önskade i kvalitetsväg, och som en förlängning av det skulle det missgynna hans status betydligt.

Då Hagrid övervägde att transportera Harry tillbaks till den äldre familjen eller boka rum på Läckande Kitteln, förklarade Harry att det var bäst att han stannade i London resten av månaden.

:~:

Det Harry hade fått lära sig innefattade även att om han ertappades med kunskap han _inte_ fått lära sig måste han kunna visa på var och hur han lärt sig det för att inte behöva avslöja hur mycket han verkligen kunde. Därför hade han en månad på sig att ordna sådana saker.

I bokhandeln skaffade han informationsskrifter om både området där han var och det engelska magisamhället i stort, han hade dem redan tidigare, men de fanns bland hans _speciella saker_. Den information var huvudsakligen riktad till besökare från andra länder, men även till personer som inte var etablerad inom magivärlden, mugglarfödda, kallades det. Harry insåg genast att OM Hagrid hade använt _sunt förnuft_ skulle det informationsbladet ha varit en av de viktigaste sakerna att ge Harry. Redan andra dagen insåg Harry att ett återbesök på banken var nödvändig, där såg Harry ett bekant ansikte i mängden.

"Griphook, kan du ta mig till mitt valv idag igen, jag behöver lite mer än det Hagrid trodde jag kunde behöva."

"Naturligtvis, dröj kvar några minuter så gör jag undan det jag har för händer."

"Jag väntar här, ingen brådska för min skull."

:~:

"Så — Nycklen tack." Sa Griphook, och Harry höll fram den.

"Säg . . . ungefär hur mycket är det här?" Undrade Harry med en handgest in i valvet.

"När vi är tillbaks där uppe kan du få . . . föresten du borde ju redan veta för det sänds ut transaktionsbesked varje månad, vart kvartal som minst."

"Griphook, det enda brev jag någonsin fått är kallelsen till Hogwarts, så tyvärr — jag har ingen aning om vad du talar om."

"Då är det ännu viktigare att du får även kopior för det här året, men det här valvet — som är ett transaktionsvalv som fylls upp till 50'000 galleons per sista juli från och med i år, helt enligt avtalet din farfar gjorde när han öppnade valvet för din räkning. Fram till förra året balanserades valvet årligen till 10'000 galleons, per din födelsedag."

"Balanseras till . . . betyder det att det finns mer någon stans?"

"Ja naturligtvis — Familjevalvet Potter, är det som står bakom, i avsaknad av dina föräldrar är det en avdelning här på banken som sköter om kapitalet så det arbetar och med det förräntar sig. Men även ser över investeringar som din familj har. Egentligen är det ett stort konsortium med många som gör sina jobb där, pengar kommer in genom många kanaler."

"Ursäkta om jag frågar för mycket, men utan att gå in på detaljer, vilken kapitalnivå talar vi om för familjevalvet?"

"Detaljer går inte att ge ett svar på därför att det varierar beroende på dagskurser men omkring 15'000 miljoner galleons i totalt värde men likvida medel under 10 miljoner, resten är arbetande kapital. Transportföretag, hotell, tillverkningsindustrier, restauranger, utlåningar, och inte minst butikskedjor och grupper av fastigheter. Det är saker som ger inkomster, och det är inkomsterna som är det viktigaste.

Samtidigt är det viktigt att det finns likvida medel i händelse att en bra affär plötsligt dyker upp. Potters kapital ger ungefär 6 procent brutto i avkastning sett på årsbasis, medan det egentliga värdet ofta är betydligt mer då det mesta av företagens vinster återinvesteras inom etablissemanget."

"Sex procent, är det bra eller dåligt?"

"Det är bra sett ur ett långsiktigt perspektiv då det är låg risk för bortfall, men de som lägger sina placeringar i investeringar med större risk och kräver avsevärt mer arbete som också kan också ha högre avkastning, men risken att förlora en del finns ju också, de kommer i medeltal upp i 10 till 15 procent på mindre kapital, en del lyckas bättre — andra förlorar stort.

"Ofta kan man se avsevärt högre avkastning, men tittar man samtidigt på det som ger avkastningen, så måste även den grenen hållas vid liv. Tar du ut allt som vinst, då håller du tillbaks underhåll och andra förbättringar, sett över tiden förlorar du sedan både avkastning och det som ger avkastning då värdet av den har förlorats. Men går det mesta tillbaks i investeringar och underhåll stiger den i värde och har möjlighet att ge avkastning i långa tider framöver. Bara en så enkel sak som att _investera i personalen_ kan ge mångfalt bättre tillbaks än vad den investeringen kostade, som exempelvis att uppvakta med en gratifikation på deras födelsedagar, eller en bra julgåva.

"Så sex procent utan onödiga risker, och med bibehållen eller höjt värde av företagen — och inte så aggressivt arbete är god avkastning, många andra kommer inte upp till mer än 2 procent — om ens det.

"Om det är som jag tidigare har hört så är den egentliga vinsten för Potters etablissemang betydligt högre än 10 procent, men allt över de 6 procenten återinvesteras."

"Så . . . men det gör ju nästan nio hundra miljoner per år — i inkomst — kan det verkligen vara möjligt?"

"Jo, men från den inkomsten försvinner en administrationskostnad, i klarspråk är det betalning till de som sköter om kapitalet, om inga separata avtal finns, följer den ersättningen en progressiv utveckling från 2 till 20 procent av vinsten. För sex procents avkastning går tio procent av de sex procenten till den som administrerar kapitalet. I Potters fall är det ungefär 900 miljoner brutto och omkring 800 miljoner kvar efter de första kostnaderna, till det kommer skatter och olika fasta utgifter 400 miljoner utan att gå in på exakta siffror. Efter det kommer långsiktiga medgivanden för understöd av allmännyttiga resurser, som ministeriet, sjukvård skolning, alltså Hogwarts, efter det är ungefär hälften kvar.

Det finns även ett socialt skyddsnät för familjer i kategorin familjevänner: Vi på Gringotts är bemyndigade att utifrån de fonderna ge ut understöd till de som behöver. Exempelvis är Weasley's och Lovegood kategoriserade som vänfamiljer. Weasleys har fem barn i skolålder, med bara en medioker inkomst behöver de _hjälp_ , den hjälpen är huvudsakligen betalning av årsavgifterna till Hogwarts, de familjer som får hjälp vet oftast inte varifrån hjälpen kommer.

Familjeallianser är nästa steg, Longbottom, som exempel, de var, och fortfarande är i _allians_ med Potter, de drabbades av inkomstbortfall lite efter att du blev föräldralös, då utlöstes ett månatligt stöd till dem, de är inte fattiga i sig självt, men deras kapital förräntar sig inte i samma omfattning som Potters.

Det finns fler och totalt försvinner en hel del summor den vägen — och du har råd med det — och i längden är även det väl investerade utgifter — som man inte skriver dem på näsan. Det är gamla handlingar som Potters har haft i många generationer, och i de dokumenten står det uttryckligen att ingen _uppkomling_ ska ändra det. Det är det som gör namnet Potter verkligt respektabelt, bland de som vet något – och faktiskt – det är rätt många som vet _att_ Potters stöttar samhället och de svaga i samhället."

"Oj, ja — då ska jag inte vara blyg för att kosta på mig själv saker jag verkligen behöver. Måste jag komma hit och hämta pengar jag ska handla för eller finns det även här något som bland de omagiska, köpkort?"

"För den omagiska sidan har vi BOE-Visa-kort, det går över Bank of England för den omagiska delen, det kostar att ha konto där. Till det kommer växlingsomkostnader, men det är ändå fördelaktigare för dig som kund att använda det än att växla över disk och gå med stora summor på dig. För den magiska sidan kan du använda en myntpåse som kopplas till ditt valv, och för större summor har de flesta butiker möjlighet till direktdebitering om du har din valvsnyckel med dig."

"Tack Griphook, bara en fråga till då, nä två föresten. Först — tror du att du kan undersöka om min familj äger något ställe som jag kan bo på — så jag kan flytta in där när jag kommer tillbaks från Hogwarts nästa sommar."

"Det borde jag kunna hitta, och om inget lämpligt finns — kan jag ju för din räkning köpa något som du tror skulle passa. Och nästa fråga?"

"Hur mycket är jag skyldig dig — för din tid nu, och ifall du kan hjälpa mig vidare?"

Harry förstod på det extremt korta ögonblick Griphook släppte fram sin förvåning och glädje innan han lyckades dölja det igen, innan han svarade.

"Herr Potter, eller Lord Potter om titulaturen ska tillämpas, för efter att du axlade huvudskapet är du det, det kostar inget att nyttja tjänsten att föras till sina valv, men _just det Lord Potter_ även om du inte vill skrika ut det från hustaken. Om du anser att jag har gjort något du vill avstå guld för, så är det naturligtvis välkommet, den tid jag kunnat ägna till annat skulle i absolut bästa fall kunnat ge mig tio till tjugo galleons, så inget att tala om egentligen, men tack för omtanken."

"Griphook — tid är pengar, och jag hoppas jag ska slippa kallas vara girig, men du har gett mig mer än en halv timme innan vi är tillbaks där uppe, och om min huvudräkning fungerar så tjänar jag tack vare er, mer än 1000 galleons per arbetsdagsminut, om vi räknar enbart normal butiksverksamhetstid. Så en minuts inkomst för en halv timme är inte så mycket för mig, och om vi jämför med det du nämnde så är det ju inte fy skam heller. Griphook, 1000 galleons till dig, och jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan fortsätta våra affärer, och ja — ett mysigt litet ställe med bästa tänkbara skydd — när jag kommer tillbaks från Hogwarts tror jag skulle passa mig förträffligt."

"Tack Lord Potter, jag förstår att du inte har fått veta så mycket om ditt förflutna och för en minutinkomst per månad till mig — ska jag se till att saker inte passerar obemärkt när den som är din målsman i magivärlden försöker agera i ditt namn. Säg inget om det nu, men kom in om ett par dagar så ska jag se till att ha det mesta klart."

"Griphook, jag höjer till två minuters vinst — och ser fram emot att möta dig igen — snart." Det var det som kunde sägas innan de var tillbaks i foajén, och med det ordnades bankkort och myntpåse innan Harry gick ut till en ny inköpsrunda.

:~:

Nu när han hade en helt ny bild av sin ekonomi, blev det också en helt annan syn på vad han skulle införskaffa. Nej — han visste redan tidigare att han inte skulle behöva fråga om han hade råd med det eller det, men nu hade den saken fått siffror att balansera det med.

Bland böcker blev det utöver _Familjekonstellationer genom tiderna_ , _Vem är Vem_ , _Företagskatalogen_ och _Traditionsvård_ de var de han fann som möjliga att skapa sig en viktig allmänuppfattning om vilka konstellationer han behövde visa orsaken att han kände till om många personer. Böcker om helandets ädla konst samt besvärjelser och brygder blev nästa kategori innan det kom till böcker om besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst. Sedan såg han även böcker som mer kunde hänskjutas till kategorin _duell och strid_.

Innan han var färdig hittade han även böcker som gav informativa översikter om områdesskydd och magiska transportsätt genom tiderna. Harry plockade på sig böcker om allt möjligt hans ögon råkade se. Det var när han var på spontan vandring som han även kom på att _se_ något han behövde _titta_ närmare på. Alltså blev det även ett besök hos en magisk optiker.

Det tog en hel del övertalning, men i slutänden så blev det både linser och glasögon. Av det han hade sett beskrivet om sig själv — hur det nu kom sig, så var han avbildad med runda glasögonen — alltså skulle de som redan sett avbildningar av honom — se att han använde glasögon.

Han förstod att det de i magivärlden kände till om honom, och hans utseende — alltså hade någon skapat information om utan att han fått veta om det. Det gjorde honom uppriktigt vred, ja riktigt förbannad.

Det gjorde att han började överväga sin egen väg in i det nya samhället avsevärt aggressivare än tidigare. Han hade just blivit marginellt informerad om magivärlden av deras representant, det han redan visste, skulle _de_ inget veta något om.

Det var nu som hans utbildning i _propaganda_ kom till stor nytta. Propaganda var just _informationsuppgifter_ — förmedlade just för att skapa en grundkänsla bland målgruppen för informationen. Alltså någon hade skapat en falsk bild av en hjälte — han skulle försöka hitta källan till den — och avsikten utöver att tjäna pengar på hans namn.

Men så kom han av en händelse att se på en bild som skulle föreställa honom — bakgrunden, den kände han inte igen, egentligen det helt motsatta, han visste att han aldrig hade varit där på något ställe med den omgivningen, alltså föreställde bilden något annat – men det var förvillande likt honom.

Ansiktet som verkligen liknade hans hade glasögon son han aldrig hade haft, alltså föreställde bilden någon som liknade honom — men påstods vara han. Efter alla yttranden om att han var en _avbild_ av sin far började han ana att det var bilder av hans far som användes för att visa _honom_.

När han tänkte igenom hur omgivningen kunde tänkas reagera, och det sätt han hade tänkt komma in i magisamhället igen så förstod han att det måste dröja lite innan han hade den statusen att han kunde agera konstruktivt, och innan dess måste han officiellt bygga upp en faktabas.

:~:

Av en ren slump råkade han även komma in i en butik som sålde begagnade saker, kanske från dödsbon, eller saker som blivit tillgängliga av andra orsaker, men där hittade han även trollspön och trollspökoger och Harry var inte sen att förstå möjligheterna med det. Med det började han även titta efter undanskymda enkla butiker — för det verkade vara i dem man kunde göra fynden.

:~:

Det hade blivit flera besök på Gringotts efter hans andra besök. Dumbledore hade avsatt ett månatligt belopp om 500 pund för Harry's omkostnader till Vernon Dusrley, det hade inte stoppats efter Vernons fängelsedom. Men det hade startat en översyn, och det ledde till att man hittade en transauktion som delade av delade av de 500 punden i en gren med 200 pund till ett konto tillhörande Veron Dursley och resterande 300 pund ett konto i Luxenburg, eftersökningar visade att det kontot disponerades av AD – LTD, vidare eftersökningar ledde till Albus Dumbledore.

Brev till Harry, som förvarades i familjevalvet, och med det en kopia Nr 2 på testamentet kunde flera saker börja tittas närmare på.

Griphook var nu en av de bättre betalda på Gringotts, månadsvis hade han 5 minutlöner enligt Harrys beräkningsnorm. En månads minuttid kunde räknas fram som fem normala arbetsdagar per vecka i fyra veckor. Med var arbetsdag satt till åtta timmar gav det 480 månadsminuter som utgångsvärde. Griphooks andel av det var endast en procent, men summan var ändå betydande och skulle vanligtvis överstiga 5000 galleons.

Det skulle innebära att om nettot i Potters finanser minskade, så det understeg de stipulerade maximala uttaget om sex procent — minskade även Griphooks inkomst, men sannolikheten för det var minimal. Griphook var nu helt i Harrys tjänst, han hade bättre _lön_ från Potters än han tidigare hade haft från banken, men trots att han nu var enbart på Potters lönelista var han tvungen att vara lojal mot banken, det var inget problem för vare sig honom, banken eller Harry. Med det började det komma in veckovisa rapporter till Harry, även historiskt viktiga saker kom med i den rapporteringen, liksom en hel del om vilka som officiellt och även inofficiellt betalade _sponsring_ , liksom vilka familjer som sponsrades av Potters.

Det var på det sättet Harry började inse att makten egentligen talades i termer av guld, inte om utnämningar. Som delägare i företag kunde även Harry få ekonomisk insyn där han själv hade ekonomiska intressen. Det var just den typen av verksamhet de rikare familjerna genom hävd stöttade, Ministeriet, Sjukhuset och Hogwarts var de tre större penningslukarna, vilka stöttades av de som genom århundraden hade hållit systemet i rullning, men det fanns många fler som behövde, och fick stöd.

Hogwarts Express gick ju inte enbart för skolans räkning – den hade sin turlista med tre avgångar per vecka — och sådant kostar –mer än biljettinkomsterna ger. Även _Kitteln_ – som ju administrerade gaten mellan det omagiska London och Diagongränd kostade mer än pubinkomsten gav – för den behövde ju vara öppen dygnet runt – och sådant drar kostnader, men genererar sällan tillräckligt för att ens gå runt.

Harry hade också tack vara Griphook fått _köpa_ några flyttnycklar från Gringotts. En av dem tog honom in till Gringotts VIP-ankomstrum för flyttnycklar, en skulle ta honom till ett undanskymt ställe i parken nära Privet Drive, han var ju trots allt ägare till Nr 4, och avsåg nyttja den ibland, den stod ju trots allt tom. En skulle ta honom till Hogwarts grindar. Och när hans nya ställe var anskaffat skulle en flyttnyckel ta honom in där.

Gringotts kunde mer än hantera pengar, och för guld gjorde de många saker, genealogisk test som kunde kombineras till ett arvstest men även test av magisk förmåga, och inte minst hälsotest, var sådant Harry lät göras på sig, och lät det kosta. Tack vare att han kom bort från Duersleys hade det mesta redan åtgärdats, men det fanns möjligheter att restaurera även en del rester som inte hittades tidigare då de försvann i mängden av de mer kritiska behoven, dit hörde både magiska och mentala blockeringar, som inte tidigare hade upptäckts därför att blockeringarna var satta redan innan han hade uppnått två års ålder.

:~:

Den kista han hade valt skulle inte bli färdig förrän två veckor in i augusti, då skulle den vara inredd och klar, utöver att den hade sex olika förvaringsutrymmen hade den även en lägenhet med sju rum och kök, badrummet skulle mer påminna om en dyrare relaxavdelning än ett privat badrum, men det kunde behövas tyckte han. Köket skulle utrustas med hållbara prefabricerade maträtter, singelportioner för fem år, utöver hållbara basingredienser och en stor krydduppsättning.

Skulle allt gå åt skogen skulle han ändå kunna använda koffertens lägenhet. Han visste nu att efter att Vernon Dursley hade dömts till sex års fängelse och hade tre år kvar på det så var han redan på fri fot, men han hade inte tillgång till Privet drive — och skulle han visa sig där skulle han sannolikt lynchas någon natt.

Det var _en_ koffert, men i och med att han redan från början hade fått veta möjligheterna att beställa, och förskottsbetala, för en hel serie, så hade Harry valt den utökade möjligheten. De var avsedda som gemensam familjeegendom, ett flertal koffertar kunde kopplas samman med ett länksystem. Varje individuell koffert utrustades med en gate till centralen, där den större av dem i stort sett var ett oktagonformat rum, där varje vägg hade dörr — till en annan dörr.

En familj med flera grenar som hade behov att ofta vara tillsammans kunde ha _centralenheten_ i huvudbyggnaden och respektive underfamilj hade en koffert _kopplad_ till den enheten. Centralenheten fanns med 4, 6 eller 8 anslutningar men det gick även att ansluta centralenheter under en huvudcentral. På så sätt kunde systemet byggas upp, men det fanns en hake eller kanske en säkerhetsdetalj. Alla blivande anslutningar måste skapas och adresseras redan vid initieringen. Det innebar att ville han ha fler än vad som gick att anslutas under en enhet steg kostnaden direkt med underenheter, och allt måste initieras vid första uppstart.

Om han hade centralen på ett säkert ställe kunde han ha tillgång till både den platsen och alla övriga koffertar och de platser de fanns på. Visst kostade det — men Harry insåg möjligheterna med det, speciellt som både koffertar och centralen kunde ha spärrar för obehöriga.

Innan han var klar så hade det blivit en ordentlig investering. Utöver sin _privata_ koffert, en huvudcentral och 8 undercentraler med tillsammans ytterligare 55 koffertar blev det ett helt system. Huvudcentralen hade åtta undercentraler, de i sin tur hade en anslutning upptagen genom att den gick till huvudcentralen, det gav anslutningsmöjlighet till 7 enheter vardera. Totalt 56 koffertar, i systemet, samt 9 centraler som även kunde inrymma bostad och eller förvaringsutrymme, alla enheter kunde man komma in i och ut ur där de fanns.

Utöver sin egen koffert som var av typ _lyxmodell_ , blev det 40 av det han menade var standard, de hade ett utrymme som var neutralt helt utan magisk expansion, två utrymmen expanderade med faktor fyra. Samt ett mindre personutrymme, pentry toa samt sovalkov utöver ett allrum. 10 stycken med tre rum och kök utöver badrum och allrum, samt fyra som var mer för av typ gemensam tillvaro, de hade fyra sovsalar samt stort allrum samt två badrum och fyra extra toaletter, de kunde härbärgera upp till 40 personer utan att de behövde sova i skift. Och slutligen en make till sin egen lyxmodell. Naturligtvis hade samtliga koffertar bekvämlighets- och säkerhets- besvärjelser, vilket även innebar krympning och viktreducering, och de kunde byggas om ifall behov uppstod, det var gaten, som var viktig att initiera vid uppstarten. Huvudcentralen och de åtta undercentralerna hade enbart förvaringsutrymmen och gemensamhetrsutrymmen, och han hade inte för avsikt att de skulle flyttas runt.

Efter hand som han skissade på systemet insåg han att han av _bekvämlighet_ kunde _ansluta_ sin koffert till andra koffertar som han kunde ha utplacerade på intressanta ställen och på så sätt vara där utan att gå via en eller två centraler, det skulle kosta lite mer men egentligen inte så oerhört mycket mer.

Initialt behövde han betala för centralenheterna och sin första koffert, samt för alla anslutningarna som måste skapas och besvärjas initialt, efter det kunde koffertarna tillverkas i långsammare takt.

De billigare koffertarna kostade redan de 1250 galleons plus 500 var för anslutningen. Totalt skulle allt komma att kosta över 170'000 galleons en oerhörd summa pengar, men initialt behövde han betala centalenheterna det var nio stycken, samt samtliga anslutningar på dem och sin egen koffert med anslutningar. Hans egen kostade 4000 plus anslutningarna, initialkostnaden blev ofantliga 78'500 galleons.

Griphook hade förklarat att han kunde komma förbi blockeringen att nyttja huvudvalvet på det att investeringen var en _familjeangelägenhet_ , därför kunde den belasta familjevalvet. Med det skulle de övriga koffertarna betalas och levereras efter hand de blev färdiga.

Harry hade tittat över familjens etablissemang, alltså vad och var, de ägde fastigheter av olika typer, liksom hotell. Det var när han såg att hotellen även hade koffertrum som han förstod kopplingen. Han hade med det redan adresserat några av de 40 enkla koffertarna till olika hotells koffertrum. Med det skulle han från sin egen koffert via huvudcentral och undercentraler kunna finnas på många olika ställen runt om i världen — allt på bara på ett ögonblick, det skulle inkludera både Läckande kitteln i London samt Tre Kvastar i Hogsmeade. Efter att hans egen koffert och de nio centralenheterna var klara skulle leveranstakten sedan bli en koffert per vecka. De fyra första _hotellkoffertarna_ skulle fördelas till Hawaii, Fiji, Barbados och Rovaniemi. Det skulle göra det möjligt att ha möjligheter till bra bad oavsett tid på dygn, men även tillgång till midnatts sol eller midvinteraktivitet, det sista skulle vara årstidsberoende.

:~:

En av de intressantare informationerna som Harry tidigt lärde sig under månaden var att Potters hade investerat mycket i privatboende. Både stora hus med lägenheter men även en- och två- familjshus som hyrdes, hela området med Privet Drive ingick i ett av de blocken av investeringar. Vad värre var, Dursleys hade inte ens behövt betala hyra, men det var ju redan historia nu, för det hade ju blivit retroaktivt krav på det.

Bland de böcker Harry hade kommit att läsa in sig på var lagtexter. Efter att han inledningsvis hade konfunderats och inte förstått varför olika individer hade olika rättigheter började systemet klarna för honom, han insåg att lagarna var skrivna _**av, och för**_ — _**'högre stånd'**_.

Personerna delades in i helt olika lagföringsenheter, familjelösa var de med de sämsta förutsättningarna, bland magianvändare. Till familjelösa räknades utöver första generationens magianvändare även de som utstöttes från sin familj. En mellangrupp som hade osäkra gränsdragningar var halvbloden, dit räknades även magiska familjer med liten eller blandad familjehistorik. Bland _eliten_ fanns det tre olika kriterier, flullblods, och över dem de med flera olika adelsgraderingar.

Alla hade olika status i samband med lagtvister mellan dem. Sämre än dem var det för _blandraser_ , de som även hade arv av andra raser än _ren_ människa. Men ännu lägre räknades de magilösa inom det magiska samhället, de var obetydligt över de omagiska från utanför det magiska samhället. Harry noterade även att pengars statusvärde här, och det var nu som _sponsring_ åter noterades. För att stå bland de översta i hierarkin så behövde familjen finnas bland de som stöttade samhället finansiellt.

Halvjättar, halvgoblins, halvvelas och vad det nu kunde vara för invävda arv, en del av de med blandade arvsanlag kunde dock undantagsvis uppnå någorlunda aktade ställningar. Men ännu sämre var det för som var _sjuka_ , varulvar var egentligen sjuka människor men räknades som monster.

Lagtexten var uttryckligen så skriven att det var livstidsdom att använda någon av de tre förbjudna förbannelserna mot _människor_ , alltså ner till blandras, ty de innehöll _människa_ , monster räknades inte till dem, och med det kunde man gå straffri om varulv var målet för förbannelsen — även utanför fullmånens inverkan.

Det var för att förstå hans egna möjligheter han läste om hur det skulle bedömas vid familjetvister, och vad det innebar när olika stånd ingick familjeband. Oavsett hur mycket som kom från respektive familj var det alltid en möjlighet för _familjeöverhuvudet_ i den med högst status att agera som _överförmyndare_.

En med högre rang kunde bestämma hur de underlydande skulle agera, i det ingick även beslut i ekonomiska ärenden, men också familjeärenden som vem som fick gifta sig med vem.

Ju mer Harry läste kunde han se att det handlade om att högre stånd hade rätten att _ta till sig_ av underliggande familjers egendom och ekonomiska resurser. Även om det försökte vända det så att uppfattades som familjeöverhuvudets ansvar att se till att alla underfamiljer har vad som behövs. Att det var han själv som kunde bestämma vad som kunde anses behövas kunde man bara komma fram till när man följde hierarkin.

Kapitlen om _etikett_ intresserade honom mycket, för det passade honom utmärkt i sin situation. Oavsett att hans mor Lily kallades _mugglarfödd_ så bar hon hans arv från Rawenclaw, och med det kunde han åberopa en status bland de på allra översta nivån. Och det var nu som lagtexten blev intressant.

OM någon av lägre status förolämpade honom, hans familj, hans allierade, hans vänfamilj eller de han för tillfället befann sig tillsammans med — åberopade lagtexten repressalier. Allt ifrån en enkel ursäkt ända upp till _hedersduell_. En duell av åberopad av den anledningen resulterade vanligtvis i minst en dödad. Men det fanns även många _regler_ omkring den.

A: En vuxen kunde inte kalla en yngling till duell.

B: en yngling kunde kalla en annan yngling till duell — MEN, den utmanades familjeöverhuvud kunde träda in i den yngres ställe.

C: Likaså kunde en utmanad kvinna välja någon annan att företräda henne, oavsett ålder — såvida det var en man oavsett ålder som utmanade henne.

Det var de tre huvudparametrarna, till det kom det sedan om vem vinner vad. Familjeöverhuvud ställer sitt familjeöverhuvudskap på spel, inför en duell mot likvärdig part.

En utmanad kan _köpa_ sig fri från duell — det är den utmanande som ställer summan, som kan vara låg, men under en åttondedel anses som en förolämpning i sig – den får dock inte överstiga halva familjebalansen.

An begärd duell som inte möts upp av den utmanade familjen renderar i förlust av magi för den utmanade.

MEN — skulle den utmanade föra upp saken till _prövning_ och kan anförda att förolämpningen inte rätteligen kan hänföras vara en förolämpning byts förhållandet, och den som kallade på duell är den som står till svars, och kan förlora upp till halva huset utan chans att ens försvara sig i duell. Att tala illa om döda familjemedlemmar räknades alltid som förolämpning mot familjen. Att i tilltal inte använda rätt titulatur räknas också som förolämpning — om det upprepas efter påpekande. Kväden som baseras på utseende, förmåga, eller hörsägner — räknas alltid som förolämpning.

Harry läste noga in både lagtexten och inte minst flera exempel på tillfällen då det hade gått till prövning, så han var rätt säker på tillämpningen av _sina möjligheter_.

Vid lagens tillämpning vid brottsmål syntes också skillnaden. När han läste och började förstå lagens underförstådda innebörd kunde en av de _finare_ använda så kallad vit magi och underförstått — _oavsiktligt_ döda en av lägre rang utan att drabbas av annat än betydelselös påföljd av ekonomisk art. Emedan en förolämpning av en med lägre status mot en med högre rang kunde innebära att personen _avrättades_ under vad som kallades _duell om familjeheder_ , om klasskillnaden var tillräckligt stor kunde den förolämpade regelrätt på plats avrätta den han _påstod_ hade förolämpat honom, även om det oftast krävdes vittnen till oförrätten.

Ju mer Harry läste i ämnet ju mer insåg han orättvisorna, en av lägre rang kunde även insvära sig in i en högre familj och med det påräkna lagmässiga förbättringar, men band sig då att _tjäna_ under den familjen. Det var när han såg de sakerna han förstod varför familjen hade så många allianser och _vänner_.

Under rubriken _försvar_ fann han möjligheten att alla hade rätt att försvara sig. Däremot var det ett virrvarr av förutsättningar och bevisbördor. Kunde det bevisas, utan att minsta tvekan fanns, att ett angrepp var _avsett_ att döda, var det tillåtet att _döda i självförsvar_. Det Harry _nästan_ undgick att se var försvar vid mental magi, men när han såg det tittade han noga på passagen av inlindade formulerningar.

Det var _olagligt_ att _försvara sig_ om det var anbefallt av ministeriet och i förväg deklarerat att så var fallet. Det kunde vara minnesavläsning med granskning av minnen enligt högsta rådets order / _beviljande/_. Det var visserligen omgärdat med många, ibland svårförståeliga begränsningar, men huvudregeln var klar — det var _olagligt_ att utsätta underåriga för det, oavsett förutsättning.

Legilimens var den besvärjelse som nämndes, den kunde vara _passiv_ eller _aktiv_. Den passiva var inget angrepp i lagens mening, därför att den enbart gav ytlig information och likställdes med avläsning av kroppsspråk. Aktiv däremot innebar att angriparen tvingade in sitt eget mentala in i den angripne, och kunde där söka efter önskad information, om angreppet var aggressivt kunde angriparen även ta över och styra enklare kroppsfunktioner under tiden angreppet pågick.

Suggestion, var en mildare variant av _Imperio_ som tillhör de tre totalförbjudna, även om de borde kunna användas att vinna en duell utan att skada motståndaren. Men då den hade använts aggressivt och med det gjort vän till osynlig fiende hade den helt förbjudits. Mycket därför att inte gick inte att föra i bevisning att den drabbade hade tvingats med tvång, eller låtit sig frivilligt besvärjas. Det var även därför som en imperiusdrabbad var fri från lagansvar, om det inte kunde föras i bevisning att personen låtit sig frivilligt besvärjas.

Men vid aktiv legilimens var angriparen mentalt inne i den angripnes mentala värld. Där var den angripne under fulla rättigheter att försvara sig med _alla till buds stående medel_ — oavsett hur angriparen drabbades. Harry noterade detta med ett leende, för han visste vad som han kunde för vänta sig på Hogwarts.

Harry hade även läst sin fars anteckningar om att just Albus Dumbledore nyttjade den passiva metoden vid varje kontakt han inledde, och den aktiva om han ansåg han _behövde veta mer_. Kunde det föras i bevisning — var ALLA typer av _lagliga_ försvar tillgängliga, men att bevisa det kunde vara det svåra, om försvaret var utanför det egna medvetandet.

Men Harry hade hittat något han behövde läsa på om. Hemligheten att andra kunde läsa av honom utan att han ens visste om att han var utsatt för det skrämde honom. Det blev högsta prioritet att lära sig vad det var — och inte minst försvar mot det.

Allt medan han läste i lagtexterna så kom minnesbilder till honom, det var minneslektioner. De hade sagt att när han behöver dem — kommer de att ge sig till känna. Han skulle behöva meditera på det och de lektionerna, så skulle allt komma på plats. Han visste att de flesta av de där mentala lektionerna för saker han behövde längre fram — nu var ett av de tillfällena då saker föll in på sina rätta platser. Men han insåg också att han skulle komma att behöva tillämpa tidbroms många gånger ytterligare — han visste bara inte hur det kunde göras innan hans första resa till Hogwarts.

:~:

Det blev ett avtal han gjorde med Griphook som _räddade_ honom. Ett av rummen i hans koffert besvärjdes av ett team från Gringotts. Gick han in i rummet och där aktiverade en serie runor då skapades en sfär av _stasis_. Den var aktiv så länge det fanns kraft i kraftkristallen. Han var uppriktigt glad att det fanns möjlighet att _tanka_ den. Var tankning skulle klara en vecka. Dels kunde han själv ladda upp dem, men hans kraft räckte endast till ett dygn och de kunde inte laddas mer än en gång per laddningsfas.

De återladdades även naturligt, men inte mer än en timme per vecka, med 20 fullt uppladdade kristaller hade han 20 veckor extra innan avresan mot Hogwarts var ett faktum, efter det skulle han kunna ha en _extra dag_ var dag med egen kraft. För det behövde han ha tre kristaller i rotation, då de inte kunde laddas förrän ett dygn efter användning.

Likaså de som var på _naturlig återhämtning_ valde han att vänta med, och ha som reserv ifall han skulle behöva _extra timmar_ , då de inte nådde upp till mer än en timme per vecka. Laddningsfasen kunde vara så länge det behövdes, men bröts laddningen var den bruten och kunde inte återupptas förrän efter att den var fullt urladdad.

Under det att rummet var i _stasis_ , var allt inne i rummet fritt, det innebar att han behövde ha med allt in av det han skulle behöva, inklusive en portabeltoa. Stasis _kunde avbrytas_ , men egentligen var det mer en form av att _dränera kraft_ med det förbrukades kristallens kraft så gott som momentant, och kontakt med omvärlden blev åter möjlig. Därför var det slöseri med kraft att avbryta en stasisaktivitet.

Naturligtvis blev det att läsa och läsa och läsa, och en del öva medan dagarna gick, och med det upptäckte han även fler saker han både hade användning av och även verkligen behövde. Det innebar att köpa trolldrycksingredienser som inte var med på skolans behovslista, det visade sig att det fanns olika typer av färdiga satser. De till första årskursen var av sämre kvalité än för avgångsklassen, däremellan fanns det olika graderingar. Orsaken var just att klassuppsättningarna INTE var avsedda för konsumtion, och kunde därför ha sämre renhet eller vara närmare eller till och med förbi bäst-före-datum.

Därför blev det en helt annan prisklass på det Harry köpte att använda, det fanns färdiga satser avsedda till olika typer av uppgifter. St. Mungos hade ett antal olika behov och olika varianter av färdiga paket, de klarade de flesta olika behoven. Aurorerna hade ett antal speciellt för deras behov, vanliga familjer hade sina behov. Utöver det kunde även individuella ingredienser köpas, eller egenkomponerade uppsättningar.

Harry upptäckte också att ingredienser som var under _restriktion_ ingick i satser som inte var restrigerade. Därför kompletterade Harry med alla satser han kunde samt extra många grundpaket, de innehöll det som klassades som _förbrukningsvara_. Efter de inköpen hade hans koffert en av de mest innehållsrika trolldrycksförråd bland privatpersoner. Och han tog tillfället i akt att skapa sig ett förråd av sitt förstahandsbehov av trolldrycker.

:~:

När Harry satt på Hogwarts Express var han till synes allt annat än den publika bilden av honom. Väteperoxidbehandlat hår, för att få det svarta urblekt så mycket att det gick att fylla på med rött, en dos med hårväxtpomada gjorde att hjässan hade en yvigt svallande röd kalufs. Naturligtvis täcktes ärret helt av det, men även om hårsvallet kom undan syntes inget ärr — en hudfärgad latexhinna tog bort alla tillstymmelser till ärr. Ärret fanns — men det var inte så framträdande det hade varit innan han kom under _ny regim_ , nu var man tvungen att titta noga, eller veta om det för att se det.

Han hade fått hjälp av Gringotts att registrera sig som James Evans. E kommer före P, därför skulle han sorteras tidigt, och efter att ha läst sina föräldrars brev så visste han vad det skulle innebära att vara i olika hus. Det han inte fick veta från den källan, kompletterade han med pamfletter om Hogwarts. Alltså visste han vad han hade att förvänta sig därifrån. Och så länge han kunde vara James Evans så skulle han vara det.

Resan i sig själv var bara en lång onödig vistelse i ett tåg under färd. Han hade fått fler passagerare med i kupén, en Susan Bones med sin väninna Hannah Abbot var de två första som anslöt sig till honom. En albino med två drönare hade tittat in och frågat om och efter Potter, även en rödhåring hade tittat in och frågat ifall de visste vilken kupé Potter fanns i. Det hade blivit några reaktioner då de båda besökarna hade frågat om vilka relationer han hade med Weasley, men med helt olika värdeladdningar i samtalet, orsaken för båda var hans val av hårfärg. Blondi hade _avspisat_ honom som en avfälling, den andra rödhåringen muttrade mest om hur han måste hitta Harry Potter, som om hans liv hängde på det.

:~:

Hatten hade verkligen insisterat på Slytherin för med så mycket ambition och bakslughet som Harry Potter uppvisade som fanns det inget annat alternativ — innan

 _Jag är arvtagare till Gryffindor, ägare av det här stället, och delägare i verksamheten skolan även genom arv från Rowena, så du ingår under mitt ägandeskap — och lyder mig. Inget får du skvallra om att jag är Harry Potter, och du ska sortera mig till endera Ravenclaw eller Hufflepuff._

 _Som du befaller – Sir._ **Ravenclaw** ropade hatten ut, och Harry 'ala' James Evans satte sig tillrätta bland de övriga vid det bordet. Efter det hände inget speciellt innan den tryckande tystnaden inträdde då inget hände efter att "Harry Potter" hade ropats upp tre gånger, innan sorteringen fortsatte.

Efter det följde att rektorn sade något ohörbart och maten dök upp på borden, och då de flesta hade ätit sig mätta blev det förmaningstal om att inte gå in i skogen eller en viss korridor, sen blev det sängdags. Allt medan måltiden hade avnjutits kunde Harry höra hur många gissade vad som hänt Harry Potter, eller som det ibland sade 'Pojken som överlevde'.

:~:

Veckorna som följde hände inte något anmärkningsvärt mer an att Harry ett par gånger under lektioner i trolldryckstillverkning hade kommit på att han formade tankarna kring den uppdiktade bakgrund han hade skapat sig efter det att han bestämde sig för att använda ett alternativt namn. Han förstod vad det innebar när vissa minnen började dyka upp helt utan orsak, det var tack vare att han hade inpräntat på djupet hur han bodde, och hur hans föräldrar såg ut, de kom först så snart någon annan sökte på hans ursprung och med det kunde han även hålla i sina tankar och med det de minnesglimtar han själv valde att dela med sig av. Jo han hade till och med gått in ett fantasihus han hade skapat för sin alternativa bakgrund. Besvärjelsen som Griphook hade lagt på hans linser spelade en viss roll också.

Men framför allt hade han fantiserat ihop sin uppväxthistoria till ett kringflackande liv i USA, och efter att hans föräldrar omkom valde hans farföräldrar att han skulle _hem_ till Irland. Hans fantasiföräldrar, och hans fantasibakgrund hade levt ett kringflackande liv vilket gjorde att minnen från en specifik tid inte behövde vara lika som lite före eller efter just en bestämd tid. Vyerna och inte minst sjöresan med båt hade varit svåra att skapa fantasibilder till, men några biobesök med både västernfilmer olika äventyrsfilmer hade han tillräckligt med vyer att pussla ihop till något som kunde verka sannolikt.

Griphook hade även hjälpt honom genom att påpeka att om minnen dök upp från en påhittad tid, då måste de vara kompletta, därför måste han även ha 'fantiserat in' utsikt från fönster, inte att glömma lukter och ljud, eventuella klockor som syntes måste också visa olika tid för olika minnen, en persons minnen vars klockor alltid hade _samma tid_ var just komponerade minnen.

Om han i minnet fanns i ett rum med fönster, men att det utanför fönstren var som en vit dimma så väcker det misstankar. Alltså alla minnessekvenser han skapade sig skulle innehålla även sådana saker, han måste också tänka på att speglar visade det de avspeglade, och att avspeglingen förändrades om fokalpunkten för minnet flyttade sig i rummet. Inga minnen fick vara kopierade och bearbetade till ett visa något annat. Solens läge utanför, en hjort på en äng fick inte vara identisk med ett minne som avsåg ett annat tillfälle. Tack vare Griphooks förklaringar skapade Harry ett manus och en form av serietidning till sitt tänkta liv, i sin nya identitet.

En tecknad sida motsvarade ett antal minnessekvenser från en specifik tid, många sidor skapade ett _möjligt liv_. Harry förstod inte vad han gav sig på när han bestämde sig för att ens försöka, TID tog det — men han hade ju skapat sig lite marginal på den varan.

Han hade blivit tvungen att fortsätta sköta om sin hårfärgsförändring han var också glad att hans linser hade egenheten att ögon såg blå ut då det filtrerade bort det gula från det gröna. Inledningsvis hade han varit besviken för den detaljen, men han förstod nu att det var helt perfekt, framför allt som han inte ens använde glasögonen med det utseende han nu använde, för sin rätta identitet.

Det hade blivit skriverier i tidningen om försvinnandet av Harry Potter, stora resurser hade tydligen lagts ner på att försöka förstå vad som hänt honom. Den där Hagrid fick helt tydligt en hel del reprimander för att han inte hade sett till att Potter kom ända hem efter handelsutflykten. Det som däremot skrämde rektorn var att huset Rubeus ledde Albus till – huset han hämtade Harry Potter från, det var ett mycket förfallet hus, ett förfall som vittnade om decennier med förfall, med det slutade alla spår efter Harry Potter.

Hans inledande rumshyra på Läckande Kitteln hade också kommit i dagen, Harry hade lämnat kvar de flesta av sakerna Hagrid var med honom om att köpa när han övergav det rummet. Det var som om han bara hade försvunnit, rummet var ju betalt för resten av månaden, så ingen gick ju miste om något. Problemet hade varit hans första present, fågeln Hagrid hade gett honom, trots Hedwigs besvikelse skulle det bli långa tider i lägenheten i kofferten, men tack vara att han tidigt fick tillgång till andra platser genom koffertnätverket blev inte påfrestningen så stor.

Redan ett par dagar efter att Harry hade hyrt in sig på Läckande Kitteln hade han även hyrt också in sig på Ming Palace som James Evans, och alla dokumenten uppdaterats tack vare Griphooks formidabla hantverk med det var Harry's _nya_ bakgrund klar, och inarbetad. De två första veckorna hade Harry alternerat att hålla båda platserna aktiva, därför blev det inte en direkt övergång från att en slutade och en annan började. Naturligtvis hade både spärrar och spårningar på honom försvunnit efter några besök på Gringotts.

På Hogwarts höll Harry en låg profil, visserligen kunde han vara bland de fem främsta i de flesta klasserna, han märkte att han hade lätt för att lära, men det skulle märka ut honom, därför såg han till att _följa mängden_ , i det mesta. En strategi som helt tydligt fungerade. Efter att de första månaderna hade klarats av kom så avslutningen på oktober månad. Med den nya kunskapen om hans föräldrars verkliga bakgrund och tidpunkt för då han blev föräldralös var inte den händelsen något han kände för att fira, men kunde inte avslöja den detaljen för de övriga.

Redan dagarna före hade hans humör och intresse för skolarbetet börjat dala dramatiskt, därför gjorde han det han kunde för att få en orsak att vara för sig själv. Det han hade hittat som verktyg var värmebesvärjelse, han gjorde den mot den filt han höll om sig, han gjorde den flera gånger och på så sätt blev han varm, ja febrigt varm utan att det fanns spår av värmebesvärjelser på honom.

"James, kommer du med — det är festmiddag ikväll, inte kan du väl sitta där och sova." Hörde han hur Terry sa när han satte handen på hans axel och riste honom.

"Gå ni, jag går å lägger mig — jag känner mig inge vidare."

"Attans — du är ju het som en kamin, Suuuu – kom hit å känn på honom." Ropade han ut.

"Han har ju feber, ordentligt dessutom, jag hämtar Poppy." Sa Su efter att ha satt sin hand på Harrys panna.

:~:

Så klarade han sig undan med blotta förskräckelsen, men en natt på sjukavdelningen var inget han tänkte planera in i fortsättningen, hans huskamrater hade överreagerat tyckte han, det var ju bara lite mental vilja för att höja metabolismen lite och ge en orsak att ligga å vila, men kanske hade han tagit i i överkant förstod han sedan. Däremot kom det in en flicka från Gryffindor, hon hade blivit allvarligt skadad av ett troll.

Visst kunde han fördjupa sig i samtal om hur det kunde komma sig att hon skadats, men det skulle innebära diskussioner — och sådant kunde lätt leda till för många inkonsekvenser, alltså lät han sig försöka sova så mycket han kunde, åtminstone lät han det se ut som att han var mer medvetslös än vaken.

Resten av terminen förflöt i makligt tempo, och till Harrys stora förvåning förflöt resten av läsåret också utan större intermezzon. I vart fall var det inget som blev känt, något måste det väl ha varit då en lärare plötsligt saknades. Men inget sades om vart han hade tagit vägen.

Däremot hade rykten kommit om att Harry Potter fanns någonstans i Europa, hans trollspö hade spårats göra magi vid flera tillfällen, men ingen hade varit tillräckligt snabbt på plats för att hitta honom. Koffertnätverket började han uppskatta alltmer, Han förvarade nu sitt trollspö från Ollivander i sin huvudcentral, bara för att den inte skulle kunna spåras annat än när han gav villospår.

Inte heller hade han haft möjlighet att nyttja förolämpningslagarna, då han i sin nuvarande profil inte kunde hävda _högre stånd_.

:~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:

* * *

 **2**

Stället Griphook presenterade för Harry så snart de möttes inne på Gringotts gladde Harry.

"Så här — då är vi för oss själva, som vi bestämde förra sommaren så tittade jag på vilka investeringar Potters har. Som jag sa så investerar etablissemanget ganska mycket i privat boende, och det här tror jag är det ultimata för dig att använda nu, utöver koffertar i nätverket. För att inte avslöja det bör du ha en fast tillvaro, så varför inte detta. Downsway och Summersdeane är två vägslingor i Southwick det ligger på västra sidan av Brigthon. På Downsway finns det ett helt parhus ledigt nu. Just den etappen består av 17 parhus och ett större centralhus för service och annat."

"Parhus?"

"Ja, det är separata enplanshus, med ett litet förvaringsutrymme, eller en inredd kammare på vinden. Vardera av husen har en delning tvärs av och vardera halvan av husen är för en liten till medelstor familj. Just det här huset hade en vattenskada och därför har det varit under renovering en tid. När det blev klart så valde jag att se till att den inte hyrdes ut förrän du fått möjlighet att titta närmare på det. Det finns i husens grundritning möjlighet att öppna upp en genomgång mellan de två halvorna och därmed rymma en större familj — ifall du skulle föredra det."

"Är det nere vid kusten?"

"Ja, fem minuters promenad, men för att komma till badstrand måste du gå runt eller förbi industriområdet, så lägg till ytterligare några minuter, så är du nere vid vattnet."

"Okej, vet du om det finns andra magiska familjer i området?"

"Ingen i de husen jag nämnde, men om minnet inte sviker finns det tre familjer inte långt ifrån, och med 10 miles radie hade du minst 15 familjer som är kunder hos oss. Tre av dem har elever vid Hogwarts nu."

"Tack, då vet jag att inte bli förvånad om jag skulle råka på någon av dem. Hur har det gått annars — tänker på Dursleys i första hand."

"Vi har ju inte direktkontakt med dem, men det jag fått höra är att det inte uppskattades av Dumbledore att underhållsbidraget upphörde, Dumbledore hade visst en mindre överföring till Dursley's men behöll det mesta själv, så han är inte glad att hans begäran har avslagits. Han kräver av oss att ge besked om var du kan hittas. Vi har inte hörsammat hans begäran annat än att vi låtit honom förstå att du är vid god hälsa — avsevärt bättre än som var fallet när du var hos de han styrde dig till."

"Bra, jag blev förvånad att jag inte avslöjades redan första dagen, eller åtminstone första veckan, sen bara hoppades jag att ingen skulle fatta misstankar."

"Om jag förstått allt rätt har de sökt för långt bort, men saken kan ju komma att ändras utan föregående varning. Vi har också tagit oss friheten att begära in en del av familjens klenoder som han självsvåldigt tog rätt på för egen del i samband med dina föräldrars tragiska bortgång. Jag föreslår att de får finnas kvar i valvet, då det annars lätt kan vara riktmärken för honom att hitta dig."

"Jag får vara glad så länge jag har min frihet."

"Det är vi också glada för. — Här är en flyttnyckel som tar dig in i den ena av de två lägenheterna. Om du flyr från någon, använd den som går hit till oss först, och sedan nästa som tar dig hem. De som kan följa spår av en flyttnyckel hamnar hit till oss, men de kommer inte in annat än genom stora dörren, alltså de som inte är betrodda med en egen nyckel till mottagningsrummet, men skulle de använda en sådan utan orsak att ta sig vidare, eller för bankbesök — så mister de sin rätt att använda den — och det vet de, därför slutar deras möjlighet att fortsätta ett på spår om du tar dig vidare via oss."

"Tack — det ska jag komma ihåg, spår sa du — hur lång tid finns spåren kvar?"

"De absolut dugligaste — oss inräknade, kan se ett spår upp till 10 minuter efter att en flyttnyckel har använts, sex minuter och mer, så börjar vinkelfelet göra att distanser över två miles ger så stor målarea att det inte kan anses godtagbart. Som exempel, om du direkt utanför Hogwarts flyttnycklar dig till ditt nya hem, en sträcka på lite mer än 300 miles. Skulle en av de dugligare aurorerna försöka följa dig omedelbart efter att du försvunnit skulle deras vilkelfel vara upp till en grad. Det skulle betyda att de har ett målområde som är en oval som är 17 km bred och nästan det fyrdubbla i längd. Vinkelfelet ökar ungefär en grad per minut och du förstår att det blir svårare, men inte omöjligt att veta i vilken landsända du finns. Skulle du däremot ha förhållandet att de följer dig från London eller dess närområde, så hamnar de inom 1 miles från dig. Tar du dig till oss först så har de absolut ingen aning om var din slutdestination finns. Och skulle du använda en av ministeriets flyttnycklar så ökar deras resultat med en faktor 10, i förhållande till de vi tillhandahåller. Men med ministeriets vet de ju redan destinationen från deras register."

"Oj — det var intressant, och nyttigt att tänka på. Så ministeriets är lättare att följa."

"Inte bara ministeriets, alla som ni människor gör så gott som telegraferar ut destinationen när den används, våra dämpar den informationen."

"Okej, bra att veta för framtida behov. Något annat jag behöver tänka på innan jag kopplar av vid havet?"

"Nej, inte utöver att vi fortsätter förmedla din post direkt till dig som vi gjort — ifall du inte säger ifrån, när vi bestämde det förra sommaren så var det ju 'tills du kommit tillbaks från första året', och det är nu det."

"Vi fortsätter naturligtvis, hur har det gått för dig, räcker inkomsterna du har nu?"

"Tack — jo det har stuckit i ögonen på en del, att du betalar så frikostigt. Bland oss betyder det att jag måste vara vaksam på att inte _sälja ut oss själva_ , för det skulle kunna uppfattas fel. Men det har gått bra så här långt, just att vi kunnat hålla oss i termer av 'minutinkomster' du avstår, så syns det inte vara så stora summor för dig. Kollegor jag har tjänar betydligt mindre summor för åtskilligt mycket mer arbete för sina klienter."

"Bra, jag vill ju inte sätta dig i besvärligheter."

"Det gör du inte heller, och det var helt formidabelt att sätta din generösa gratifikation som relation till din minutliga inkomst. Det visar mina avundsjuka kollegor att det finns tankar bakom ögonen. Bronsplate har som exempel 28 minutinkomster trots att hans årsgottgörelse från sin klient inte ger mer än hundratalet galleons. Han försökte mena på att du betalade mig dåligt då jag bara har några få inkomstminutrar från dig, men hans synpunkt röstades ner."

"Huvudsaken att vi båda är nöjda, behöver du kan vi öka din gratifikation."

"Nej tack — inte nu, men vi ska inte glömma tanken, lycka till nu och vi ses när det behövs."

"Tack Griphook, tack för allt du gör för mig."

"Välkommen tillbaks." Med det gick Harry mot det rum för inkommande och avgående flyttnycklar. Och det var ju endbart de flyttnycklar de själva tillhandahöll som tog någon innanför ytterdörrarna, så det var säker plats att ta sig vidare ifrån.

:~:

122 Downsway, Shoreham-by-Sea, West Sussex BN42 4. Blev den adress Harry Potter alias James Evans skulle ha. Det var första lägenheten i femte huset från det stora servicehuset, grannlägenheten var den enda av husen som hade en pool på den lilla biten tomt som fanns bakom huset och respektive husdel. Den tomtarea som hörde till Harrys husdel var en vildvuxen gräsyta med ett körsbärsträd som enda _nytta_.

Den finare tomten hade både grillplats insynsskydd i direkt anslutning till poolens grönområde. Eftersom Harry hade tillgång till båda lägenheterna så hade han även poolen så allt var helt till hans belåtenhet. Men det skulle vara bättre att inte visa utåt att han hade båda husdelarna.

Brevet han hade fått med sig nämnde att så snart Harry hade bestämt sig för om han skulle anta erbjudandet om det huset skulle Gringotts komma och sätta upp områdesskydden, det skulle de göra direkt första natten. Med det skulle en mängd saker som normalt kunde drabba vanligt folk förhindras.

Alla med illvilliga avsikter skulle först komma på andra tankar och om inte det hjälpt skulle de bli medvetslösa, så snart de kom innanför den andra yttre gränslinjen. Det räknades även som skadliga avsikter även om det var ett naturligt beteende för individen eller gruppen i fråga, tjuvar och tiggare är nog så illa, lika är det med myror och andra insekter samt råttor och liknande plågor. Om de är _skadliga_ hålls de borta. Inbrottstjuvar eller bedragare skulle inte besvära honom. Det var just genom områdesskyddens funktion som han var tvungen att ha hela tomten och hela huset för att det skulle fungera.

Det han däremot inte hade räknat med var att skolans adressregister uppdaterades i samband med att han _bosatte_ sig på det stället, ministeriets persondatabas gjorde likaledes.

Två saker inträffade ungefär samtidigt en vecka efter att Harry flyttat in. En katta som Harry hade sett under en lektion på skolan syntes stryka omkring på tomtens baksida samtidigt som Hedwig satt i trädet, Hagrid hade sannolikt talat med Dumbledore om just den snövita ugglan som det inte fanns så många av. Det var just den lilla detaljen som slutligen blev det som avslöjade.

"Får jag komma på besök?" Frågade en äldre dam lite senare, damen ifråga var ingen annan än Minerva McGonagall, och det såg Harry direkt.

"Var så god att stiga på." Sa Harry, som hade anammat att hela tiden uppträda i sin förklädnad, att färga om håret krävde ju tid så varför inte hålla det på ett sätt kontinuerligt.

"Tack — jag skulle helst vilja tala ned dina föräldrar — men har jag förstått allt rätt — så lever de inte, är vi överens om det?"

"Nej, de lever inte och mina farföräldrar blev kvar i USA."

"Min uppfattning är att de vare sig lever eller finns i USA.

"Okej — de lever inte — vad händer nu?"

"Inget speciellt, om du inte vill, men du behöver någon vuxen att stötta dig på, skolåret är förbi. Rektorn har skickat ut oss alla att söka på elevadresser som inte är verifierat att inte är _du_ , och för oss att försöka hitta dig. Jag är inte helt överens med hans avsikter, så det beror helt på dig vad som händer — tills vidare. Vems hus är det?"

"Huset, eller rättare sagt hela längan av hus och även en länga på en motsvarande gata lite längre bort ägs av ett litet företag som i sin tur är helägt av Potters, så jag hyr lägenheten av mitt eget företag kan man säga. Genom att den här lägenheten inte har fått det normala underhållet då den stått i beredskap ett par år men är serviceplanerad till kommande höst så är hyran låg och jag kunde ha den eftersom jag kommer att vara på Hogwarts medan de gör vid den. Grannlägenheten kostar mer än det dubbla då den har en helt annan inredning samt pool, men den står tom nu, så jag kan låna poolen där, om jag sköter det snyggt. Och det räcker gott för mig."

"Hur går det med mathållningen då, du har ju ingen som lagar mat."

"Till skillnad från dit jag hamnade först får jag nu äta det jag lagar, det fick jag inte hos dem — hade jag tur, blev det lite bottenskrap kvar till mig att slicka i mig innan det skulle diskas. Så mathållningen är inga problem — nu."

"Bra, jag skulle rekommendera att du inte låter din fågel finnas så synlig, om jag förstod rektorn rätt kommer han inte att låta sig nöja sig med mindre än att du hittas.

"Albus misstänker att någon av eleverna gömmer Harry Potter. Att han inte avslöjade dig under läsåret förstår jag inte, men det är också möjligt att han gjorde det men inte vill spela ut det riktigt ännu. Det var något med förhållandet där du bodde tidigare som inte är som det borde vara förstod jag på honom."

"Oh — Nä Dursleys bor inte kvar, i samband med att Vernon körde ihjäl sin egen son och nåt eller om det var fler barn på gatan — och körde därifrån från det utan att ens stigit ur bilen så vräktes de med exekutiv auktion på lösöret."

"Vad är det du säger?"

"Min far — var inte så glad i Dursleys, efter en del saker Petunia sa till min mor — på öppen plats dessutom. Så hans lilla _hämnd_ var att visa att _svinhugg går igen_. I mina föräldrars testamente står det klart å tydligt att jag ALDRIG skulle tillåtas komma i närheten av dem. Även de husen ingår i samma bostadsföretag som äger husen här, alltså helägt av Potters. Inledningsvis skulle det permanent bli fri hyra som bröllopspresent till dem, men sa sedan inget om det efter rabaldret på mina föräldrars bröllop. De vet inte — och visste inte då heller att Potters företag är det som äger de uthyrningshusen. Nå — Dumbledore lät dem få bo kvar utan att betala hyra, som gottgörelse för att jag fanns där, däremot såg bostadsföretaget naturligtvis till att kontraktet hade täckning för att jag skulle ha en dräglig tillvaro, vilket de missade att notera vid kontraktets förnyelse efterföljande år."

"Om jag förstått Dumbledore så försöker han få dig att växa upp med en familj som har möjlighet att ta hand om dig. Weasleys är nog de han i första hand tänker på."

"Du menar att när han inte längre kan tvinga mig till den skräckhålan så ska han ha mig under någon som han styr — som dem?".

"Det måste ju inte vara så, Neville Longbottom, kan ju vara ett annat förslag."

"Okej då — ska de vara Longbottom istället? — gammal kärring som matmor — sitta rakryggad och äta tilldelade portioner exakt på klockslaget, enbart svara på tilltal utan vare sig mors eller fadersgestalt och i säng före klockan åtta? Eller är det Malfoys, Lucius är ju huvudperson i styrelsen och kan ju _kräva_ att rektorn svarar upp till vissa krav, dessutom har ju Malfoy ministern i sin ficka — så han får säkert stöd därifrån — nä tack — ingen av de ytterligheterna vill jag drabbas av."

"Molly har ju redan visat att hon kan klara av att sköta om en familj, det borde väl fungera, då får du ju även bo med klasskamrater."

"När det gäller Weasleys — så har jag mer inkomst per minut än de har per månad — på flera månader föresten, se bara på deras kläder, Ronald, tvillingarna och Percy. Så skulle jag komma där med första klassens kläder — nytt trollspö, nya skor, ny koffert, och inte minst inbundna skolböcker — nya dessutom. Nä tack, jag vet lättare sätt att drabbas av avundsjuka genom att hamna där."

"Men de är en kärleksfull familj"

"Menar du att jag ska vara där för att lära mig att göra barn, nej tack inte ännu på några år."

"Det var inte så jag menade."

"Kanske inte, men tänk efter. Normalt innehåller en portion kötträtt ca 120 till 150 gram kött. Ge mig 50 gram och jag kan laga till en kötträtt som räcker att mätta sex personer och alla tycker det smakade bra och blir mätta. Men – det är fortfarande mindre än 10 gram kött per portion."

"Det är ju bra det — men vad försöker du säga egentligen."

"Att allt, inte alltid är så bra som det ser ut att vara. Ronald Weasleys matkultur innebär att stoppa i sig så mycket det bara går medan det finns något kvar, alltså — hans kropps magi har lärt honom att huvuddelen av det han äter är utfyllnad med liten eller ringa nytta till kroppen, alltså måste han kompensera kvalité med kvantitet. Jag skulle tyna bort där, som jag gjorde hos _de förra_. Om jag i sommar ska kunna hålla en mathållning som ger mig det jag har nekats genom åren så måste jag kunna laga mina måltider så att de innehåller allt jag behöver, det kommer jag inte att få i ett hushåll som måste göra mycket mat av lite ingredienser. Stäng dörren när du går. Och glöm inte _Jag är James Evans_ , och inte Harry Potter, och Harry Potter — är inte jag."

Minerva insåg att gästfriheten var förbi, och kanske var det bäst att inte orda om något heller.

:~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:

* * *

 **3**

Utöver att Harry kopplade av nere vid havet, och tog simlektioner, hade han också med sig att läsa. Det som redan tidigt hade väckt hans intresse var hans fars anteckningar som hade fått namnet ' _Vägen till ditt inre djur_ '. Det beskrev i detalj hur de hade mediterat, hur de hade bryggt brygden som frigjorde det inre djurets karaktär om det fanns en möjlighet för personen att uppnå möjligheten att med viljans kommando ändra sin form till ett djurs, bli en animagi.

Enligt texten hans far hade skrivit så fanns det inte mindre än fem olika sätt att själv kunna etablera sig i en djurform. Det snabbaste men mycket riskabla vägen gick över blodsrunor, det förutsatte att man hade kunskap om dem för att tidsaspekten skulle räknas som snabb. Egentligen var det en hel ritual omkring det men i huvudsak gick det ut på att ha blod eller andra vitala ingredienser från det valda djuret. Runor skulle ristas på flera ställen på kroppen, men för att de ens skulle han någon effekt var han tvungen att förstå runornas inre hemligheter. När ritualen genomfördes skulle han dels dricka av den brygd som utöver många suspekta ingredienser innehöll de för djuret signifikanta ämnena. Ett enda fel med en runa, eller någon av ingredienserna kunde ge horribla konsekvenser, varav en var att hamna i ett mellanläge och helt utan möjlighet att åter bli _normal_. Skulle det göras en _genetisk analys_ vore risken att betraktas som blandras enorm, med det skulle även hans _människostatus_ reduceras till _delvis människa_.

En variant av blodsadoptionsdrog, där djur ingick, också det var en mycket suspekt väg till djurförmåga, den var okontrollerbar, och hade ingen garanti att kunna förvandla sig, att bli förvandlad utan att kunna återgå var också en möjlighet — eller ens överleva försöket, efteråt skulle man lagtekniskt inte räknas som _enbart människa_. Skulle han sedan avla barn skulle blandrasepitetet även ingå i arvet det var _om_ han ens kunde få barn efter det.

Därefter följde tre olika vägar där meditation var en viktig del. Två av dem hade en trolldryck som komponent. En trolldryck visade animagusdjuret under drogens inverkan. Den andra vägen _tvingade fram_ det djur, som var det närmaste typdjuret personen hade. Men i den händelse att personen saknade typdjurskaraktär eller att den var för avlägsen personens egen karaktär skulle animagusdjuret bli mycket förvirrad och ha lätt att komma till skada, om det ens utvecklades något alls.

Metoden som visade djuret under hallucinationen hade möjligheten att endera inget djur visade sig, eller att personen inte klarade av att nå ända fram till självförvandlingen.

Slutligen den metod som byggde enbart på meditation, och inre manipulation. Den gav stora möjligheter till eget val, inom typdjurets gränser. Den metoden var utöver att den var den svåraste att lyckas med så var den också den mest riskfria. Det stod inte så mycket om den i anteckningsboken, men den hade hänvisning till en bok. Men att ens fråga efter den i Diagongränd skulle inte vara bra. Men enligt anteckningarna skulle den gå att beställa med omagisk leverans från Atlanta USA.

Harry visste genast hur han skulle göra — varför inte ta hjälp av de bästa i branschen — Gringotts, och därmed fick Griphook ännu en uppgift.

Meditation var A och O, mycket hade han redan lärt sig, i samhället fanns ett ställe han först ansåg var suspekt, och suspekt var det om man var omagisk. Men det hindrade inte även omagiska att vara rent proffsiga i ämnet.

Var vecka var han med på en guidad mental resa, där han skapade rum i sitt medvetande, och där skulle han _sortera_ olika apperceptioner av sig själv. Inledningsvis gjordes det praktiskt fysisk genom att rita en ring på ett papper. Om han uppträdde annorlunda i en situation än alltid annars, skulle det göras en egen _utbuktning_ utanför eller om det var saker den personen inte skulle veta, — en indragning från huvudcirkeln för den aspekten av hans tillvaro.

Egentligen skulle han se det som olika sfärer för de olika sätt han uppträdde i olika situationer, men då de sedan sammanfördes skulle olikheterna mellan sfärerna markeras, därför gjordes de i ett plan som cirkel med buktningar på var och en de divergerande sfärernas representation i dess cirkel.

För alla olika tillfällen han uppträdde annorlunda i situationer skulle det markeras på egna partier utanför huvudcirkeln. Efter att ha förstått principen blev det lättare för honom.

Lite av svårigheten var se cirkeln som en sfär – för det fanns ju både förfluten tid och kommande tid – det som hade hänt — fanns det där saker han hade undanhållit eller framhävt, fanns i framtiden tillfällen han tänkte uppträda olika i olika situationer? Det var när han på det sättet gick igenom hela sin tillvaro som han märkte att det faktiskt ruvade fler än ett djur inom honom.

:~:

Meditationsteknikerna Harry hade anammat hade fört honom ännu ett steg i konsten att nyttja sin tid. Han hade varit så djupt i sitt meditativa tillstånd att han inte upptäckte att han var — just det då han började om med sin, vad han då trodde, var sin vanliga meditation. Det som verkligen hände var att han nu även gick in på den tidlösa tillvaron.

Han hade ägnat vad han uppfattade som en hel dag i sitt meditativa tillstånd när han återvände till det han räknade med vara en sen kväll, bara för att upptäcka att inte ens en timme hade förflutit. Först trodde han att han hade varit i dvala i ett helt dygn.

Det hade tagit honom både djupa analyser och flera försök att duplicera effekten, men han hade hittat tekniken. Med det kunde han nu fokusera på animagusövningar i det andra meditaiva steget. Det var som att stiga in i ett tidlöst rum, men det fungerade och det var det han behövde. Det var även så han gjorde med andra ämnen, han snabbläste några kapitel, för att sedan meditera några timmar på det han just läst, och i det tillståndet kunde han i sitt inre även öva det mesta han läste. Det var ett alternativ till stasisrummet i kofferten, utan att slösa kraft från kristallerna.

:~:

Bland de former han hade hittat och vilka han intensivt övade på var alla till hans fördel i olika situationer. För vattentillvaro hade han inledningsvis tänkt välja delfin, men efter att ha gått igenom nyttan och riskerna med den formen insåg han att som delfin skulle han vara tvungen att byta luft vid ytan. Darrål ( _Electrophorus electricus_ ) däremot var en _äkta fisk_ , och som sådan skulle han ha både ett försvar och vara oberoende av tillgång till luft, även om det var en sanning med modifikation. Som fisk behövde den inte ha så stora krav på syrehaltigt vatten om den ibland kunde gå upp till ytan för att för att faktiskt andas luft. Utöver att han med det kunde klara sig i extremt ogynnsamma våta miljöer så hade han även ett aggressivt vapen att möta en motståndare med.

Björn hade han sett i förbifarten, men han såg också att det inte var riktigt hans form, stark, vig men sävlig. Harry var mer av en sprinter, en uthållig sprinter. Inte så grymt snabb men däremot uthållig trots relativt hög fart. Svart panter, men som komplementform en svart liten katt, blev hans val för markbundenhet.

Men inget gick upp emot friheten i luften, bland alla möjliga olika fanns det endast några som fyllde alla kriterier han behövde. Den skulle inte väcka funderingar om någon såg honom i den formen. Inga omagiska skulle känna ett behov att döda den, alltså fick den inte vara ett hot, mot små barn, ifall han skulle bli tvungen att uppträda i den formen i närheten av _vanligt folk_. Pilgrimsfalk, var både en duglig jägare och flygare, liksom att den var ofarlig för människor, alltså ingen skulle se en fara i honom i den formen.

:~:

När skolans brev med boklistan för hans andra år anlände blev Harry mäkta förvånad. Efter att först ett par år före skolan och sedan under ett helt läsår hade han plöjt igenom hyllmetrar av böcker, nå inte kanske läst dem i detalj, men bildat sig en uppfattning om vad som fanns och vad de innehöll. Det var ju trots allt därför att han planerade att fylla på sitt privata bibliotek med böcker som var värda att köpa. Inte en enda av titlarna av Lockharts böcker fanns med i hans planerade inköp, han hade sett dem bland den så kallade skönlitteraturen, romaner och fantasi alltså — men nu var de alla med för det som skulle köpas inför andra året.

:~:

"Var hälsad min vän." Sa Harry när han steg in på Griphooks nya tjänsterum.

"Med vad kan jag stå till tjänst idag? Hoppas allt är till belåtenhet."

"Tack — allt är så bra det kan bli, jag har tittat på den här boklistan, något inom mig ringer varningsklockor när jag tittar på den. Vad kan du säga om personen och det som beskrivs?"

"Tre saker, men jag kan inget säga _om honom_ trots att du är min arbetsgivare, vilket jag uppskattar, så måste jag trots det respektera det jag i min position här lär mig om andra av våra kunder. Dock min vän, det finns inget som hindrar _mig att ge råd som du betalar för_. Alltså om du behöver en som kan strida vid din sida — så är han den siste du ska överväga till det. Inte heller ska du ha honom att vakta din rygg — du bör mer undvika att ha honom bakom dig, om du förstår min tanke."

"Det är vad mina varningsklockor försökte säga mig också, bra att få det bekräftat, men det han berättar — är det rena fantasier?"

"Platserna, och de flesta saker som beskrivs, finns det i många fall substans för, några av händelserna har _bytt tid_ , då de egentligen hände endera innan han var född, eller ens gått ut Hogwarts. Hans professionalism ligger mer i användningen av pennan än vare sig svärd eller trollspö. När vi ändå är inne på det, så borde du skaffa hela uppsättningen av böcker som handlar om _dig_."

"Om mig?"

"Ja – titta på barnavdelningen, det finns 10 titlar som handlar om hur du besegrar olika farligheter. Du kommer att hitta stora likheter i strukturen av satsbyggnaderna, och hur huvudpersonen presenteras, om du byter ut detaljerna i vad som belyses."

"Men . . . jag har ju inte . . . menar du att det har skrivits fantasiböcker där jag är nån form av hjälte?"

"Precis, hade det inte varit för att hjälten har svart hår, gröna ögon med glasögon och ett 'Z'-ärr i pannan skulle det kunna vara vem som helst, men med de identifieringarna kan det endast vara ' _Harry Potter_ ' som han dessutom heter i böckerna."

"Hur kan han känna till om hur jag förväntas se ut?"

"Det finns de som har _läckt ut_ den informationen, efter att dina föräldrar mördades, då _han_ försvann, och folk blev euforiskt upprymda och hyllade dig som deras välsignade räddare. Om det var Albus eller Rubeus som inledningsvis nämnde om ditt utseende, alltså ditt ärr, vet jag inte. Ditt hår, och ögon var det redan många som kände till, så det kan ha kommit från många ställen, men ärret, var nytt, och bara ett fåtal personer kände till om det, glasögonen kom till senare, alltså måste någon ha haft kunskap om ditt utseendes förändring genom åren — om du förstår min tanke."

"Griphook — vad är det du försöker säga mig?"

"I samband med var ny utgivning av böckerna i den serien ökade inkomsterna markant under en kort period även till Albus Dumbledore, så i mina ögon finns upphovet till de böckerna både hos Albus Dumbledore och Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Så de båda har tjänat pengar på fantasier om mig?"

"Ja, när du började avlöna mig har jag tittat över både finansiella avtal, och möjliga förändringar. Utöver den utredning som redan har startat med Dumbledores hantering av Potters etablissemang, har vi nu ett gyllene tillfälle att låta saker hända. Om några dagar kommer de där böckerna att finnas till försäljning.

"En annan sak som du bör veta om, medan du var i Spanien för ett par veckor sedan, hamnade Albus Dumbledore i vår cell, han var inte så lite upprörd, han var tydligen medveten om var du bor nu, vilket inte är så svårt om de har listat ut vilket namn du nu använder. Han vet dock inte om utredningen av hans egna transaktioner på Potters konton.

"Oj — vet han om mig?"

"Han måste ha kopplat samman James Evans med Harry Potter. Vid förhören vi höll med honom nekade han att han sökt Harry Potter på den platsen, men insisterade att han hade orsak att tala med James Evans. Vi är av den uppfattningen att han tror att James Evans och Harry Potter är samma person. Dumbledore är visserligen den som beordrade de suspekta transaktionerna på Potters konton, men då utredning pågår, kan vi inte utmäta någon förväntad bestraffning ännu, men hela hans kapital är satt under spärr, han var inte så glad när han lämnade oss."

"Tack, det kan vara bra att veta, så den där Lockhart är inte riktigt vad han ger sig ut för att vara?"

"Min personliga uppfattning kan jag nämna för en vän, han är mer författare än äventyrare, och inte ens det är han bra på."

"Inte det?"

"Låna böckerna, läs, men för vart kapitel gör du en sammanfattning på vad det _egentligen_ står, notera hur ofta han beskriver, — beskriver korrekt, något annat än detaljer om sig själv."

"Tack — det ska bli intressant att titta närmare på det. Du är verkligen värd det guld jag låter dig lätta mig på. Ser fram emot goda fortsatta relationer min vän."

"Likaledes, och nästa sommar, då är du välkommen att planera in fem veckor stridsträning med svärd, och en del annat i vår tidskammare, — som min vän."

"Tack — det kommer att lysa som ett mål under kommande läsår på Hogwarts. Tack."

:~:

Harry behövde inte läsa mer än ett kapitel innan han började inse vad Griphook hade förvarnat om, efter att ha tröskat sig igenom den första boken med snabbläsning visserligen, så hittade han 1247 tillfällen som beskrev detaljer kopplade till honom själv, 39 tillfällen som kopplade till något som kunde associeras med det boken skulle handla om. Men inget som kunde ha något värde som kursbok.

Harry utvecklade snabbt ett sätt att läsa där han fäste blicken på vänstra sidans översta rad längst till vänster, och lät blicken svepa nedåt diagonalt för att avslutas på nedre radens högra sida. Uppfattade han något av intresse på den passagen kunde han titta närmare på det partiet, inte för att det kom så tätt med tillfällen han behövde titta närmare på saker. Det var bara för att verkligen se så han inte missade något ett par tillfällen, men det fanns inget han hade missat. Sedan göra lika på bokuppslagets högra sida.

För att även ha något _funktionellt_ att vila tankarna och aktiviteterna på så läste Harry också igenom andra årskursens material från tidigare år för de ämnen som han prioriterade, försvar, besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst. Han hade så önskat att han kunde nå fram till sin animagusform, men han förstod att inte jäkta.

Parallellt med besvärjelseämnen läste och övade Harry även trolldrycker, det hjälpte att han hade skaffat och läst de grundläggande böckerna i ämnet, något som inte var med på kurslitteraturen ens för första året. Han hade hittat många olika böcker som berörde nödvändiga baskunskaper, något han märkte att var grunden för att lyckas med även de enklaste brygderna. De borde ha varit med i kurslistan, och han började ana varför de inte var med — för alla.

Runor var ett annat ämne som Harry hade snubblat över, och fattat intresse för, det skulle inte komma på Hogwarts förrän i hans tredje år, men inget hindrade att läsa själv. Det var ju vad han hade gjort första året i både trolldryck och försvar, förutom historia.

Medan Harry läste informationsskriften för en av runböckerna noterade han minnesglimtar från tillfällen han hade sett _malplacerade runor_. Så kom han på en del boksidor han hade läst hade en mycket svag toning av _skuggor_ på en del sidor — så klarnade minnet. Det var _kommande års titlar_.

Genast gav han sig i kast med att minutiöst söka igenom böckerna — Lockharts böcker. JO – han hittade den, varje bok hade tio sidor som kunde antas vara _lätt smutsiga_ , medan det i själva verket var runor, runor med suddiga kanter, men lika fullt runor. På alla tio sidorna kunde han hitta lika former, och alla var de _runor_. De var inte i gråskala, utan mer en form av smutsbrun kulör.

:~:

"Griphook — Hittade du något specifikt på det jag visade?"

"Harry min vän — att du ens märkte det tyder på att du har naturlig förmåga att motstå magiska påtryckningar, kanske till och med den de fruktar — _inperius_. Jo — vi hittade mycket suspekta saker, det som du sa var _smutsbrunt_ , innehöll _blod_ , men i ytterst begränsad mängd, och det är _blodsrunor_ , vars innebörd är att göra läsaren så gott som förhäxad av den som framställs som hjälte i skriften."

"Menar du verkligen att den som läser _förhäxas_ att tro att det som står är sanning?"

"Mer än så — de tar bort varje tvivel, hmmm, de tar i de flesta fall bort varje tvivel, för de verkar inte ha drabbat dig. De innehåller även ett element att göra bokens hjälte till en oemotståndlig person för de som drabbas av besvärjelsen. Eftersom det är runor där blod ingår i tryckfärgen har de trots att de inte noteras av läsaren så påverkas de i djupet av sitt medvetna — suggestivt, vilket är ännu mer uppseendeväckande."

"Är det möjligt för oss att göra något åt det — de är ju — måste ju vara — mot alla normala etiska regler att göra så där?"

"Vi skulle naturligtvis vilja – men tyvärr, det ligger utanför vårt restriktionsområde. Att hitta någon hos er som ens kommer att tro dig om du försöker påvisa det är extremt osannolikt, för så fort de tar i en bok besvärjs de, insisterar du — kan de till och med bli aggressiva i försvar av författaren. Så — var ytterst försiktig i hur du försöker föra fram din upptäckt. Det är först i händelse att det kommer upp i er rådsförsamling som våra iakttagelser kan användas som bevis.

"Tack i vart fall – för nu vet jag att jag inte är helt ute i ogjort ärende _om_ jag skulle hitta fler som han stå emot dem. Hmm — borde det inte gå att neutralisera dem, eller deras verkan?"

"De är runor, och de är _beständiga_ , så vida du inte kan eliminera sidorna. Ett sätt vore förstås att ersätta de aktuella sidorna med sidor som har samma boktext men utan runorna, och då förstår du att det inte är så lätt, eller praktiskt. En enkel _delete_ kan möjligen inaktivera effekten av magin i dem för en kort stund, men efter blott några minuter har de åter sin fulla effekt. De verkar direkt du tar i boken, ifall du inte kan motstå deras verkan. Av det jag förstod, så påverkar besvärjelsen en drabbad person i upp till en till två veckor efter att de har hållit i boken. Har de _sett_ en runsida, så är besvärjelsen effektiv i upp emot två månader."

"Så det är inget hop patt vinna över några då?"

"Jo — om du kan få en påverkad person att _tänka_ , då är det möjligt att de börjar inse att det är osannolikt att personen kan ha gjort det som påstås. Då har ett tvivel såtts, när tvivlet blivit bevisats vara befogat, kommer nästa fas, motsägelsen — då först kan de börja bryta sig fri, och en gång fri från besvärjelsen, sedan är de immuna.

"Tack, då har jag i vart fall en möjlighet att befria några, tusen tack."

"Min vän — ditt guld ger alla tack. Ha ett bra år på Hogwarts — och vi ser fram emot den dag då du kan sänka honom — lagligt på er sida. Besvärjelsen i sig själv – på sätt som gjorts är INTE olaglig, o-etisk jo även lagvidrig, men inte olaglig. Och inte heller första gången det använts. Blodsinblandningen kan möjligen göra den olaglig — men bara om det kan bevisas vara det som kallas _svart magi_."

"Tack igen — min vän."

:~:

"Här verkar det finnas plats, håller du platser för några eller kan vi dela med dig?" Frågade en av två som han kände till från Huffepuff, inte för att han var närmare bekanta med dem, men han visste att en av dem var en fröken Bones, han hade lagt det på minnet därför att en viss chef på ministeriets auroravdelning hette Bones och de två var ju de som hade anslutit till honom även på förra årets resa.

"Ni kan gott komma in, jag har inga avtalade att hålla för, så ta för er."

"Tack, Susan Bones, och hon är Hannah Abbot, du är . . . hmm . . . Evans var det så?"

"Jo, James Evans, Ravenclaw, och vi satt i tillsammans även i fjol."

"Ska bli intressant att ha vår nye lärare i försvar, kan väl inte bli mycket sämre än det vi hade."

"Tja — jag vet inte det, spelar väl ingen roll vem som lär oss det vi ska kunna. Om de nu lär oss något."

"Vad menar du nu?"

"Se på trolldryck att börja med. _Receptet på tavlan — ni har en timme på er — börja_. Följer du de generella anvisningarna för hemskolning så finns det många saker som borde ha varit med — och framför allt — tillämpas, hårskydd, för långhåriga, ögonskydd för samtliga, för att inte tala om de vädringsförhållanden som finns där. Som om de aldrig har hört talas om dragskåp."

"Men så där har det ju alltid varit, har jag hört."

"Nä — inte alltid, men möjligen så länge den som sa det, kunde minnas. Så ska vi inte tala om frånvaron av instruktion. Alltså jag har gjort alla brygder som första och andra årets kursböcker har i receptsamlingen, och jag har läst varningstexterna som hör ihop med respektive ämnen som ingår i respektive recept, om du tittar efter respektive recept i bättre böcker. Inte med ett enda ord har Snape nämnt om vad man måste vara speciellt uppmärksam på".

"Har du gjort alla för båda åren hemma?"

"För förra, årets och det kommande året ja, samt en del som kommer längre fram, och som är bra att ha i lager."

"Men du sa om ångor, hur blir det i huse . . . bor du i hus eller hyrd lägenhet?"

"I hus, men jag har ett dragskåp med dubbel makralonfront, evakueringsutlösare på baksidan, om övertrycket riskerar att spränga framsidan. Den klarar alla tänkbara olyckshändelser — som kan hända på vår nivå, även så högt upp som sjunde årskursen. Dessutom har jag asbestsförstärkta gummihandskärmar som kommer in från sidorna, så jag kan vara helt skyddad och ändå arbeta med det som behövs."

"Har du sånt _hemma_?"

"Jo, i en bok jag skickade efter från USA, fanns det rekommendation till ett sånt skåp, det kostade visserligen 1293 galleons att få det klart, men det är värt varenda knuting. Jag har utöver bunsenbrännare, vanlig kokplatta med gasbrännare, vatten, el och vakuumkolvar, vakuumsug för att inte nämna centrifugseparator. Med centrifugen eller keramiska filter och sugkolvar så kan jag separera och rena brygder på bara några minuter för saker som annars måste stå i ett par veckor för att en fällning ska sjunka innan man kan dekantera dem. Med sugkolvar kan jag sänka kokpunkten så att jag kan använda kokning utan att hettan förstör de känsligare ingredienserna. Exempelvis koagulerar proteinet i animaliska ingredienser när brygden kokas, i en del fall är det önskvärt i en del fall inte. Med skugkolvarnas hjälp kan jag utföra kokningen redan vid 55 grader, och därmed uppnå det resultat som är omöjliga på annat sätt. Likaså kan en del brygder göras tiofalt bättre om elektrolys används."

"Kommer sånt i de högre klasserna?"

"Knappast på Hogwarts, det var i en bok från USA, för mycket avancerade saker det skulle användas, jag har möjligheterna, även om jag inte har haft användning för det annat än experimentellt ännu."

"Planerar du att bli trolldrycksmästare?"

"Nä, men att kunna göra det jag behöver göra känns utmärkt, men fungerar det så ska jag inte avstå möjligheten innan den har erbjudits."

"Finns det utrymme för oss också?" Frågade nästa tös, en Granger från Gryffindor, hon hade med sig en som Harry visste var Longbottom.

"Två till går in, men efter det börjar det bli fullsatt, och med det försvann mina möjligheter att sträcka ut mig för att sova några timmar." Sa Harry och log, för att de inte skulle ta det för allvarligt.

Med det blev det mer pratat om ämnen och en del om sommarledigheten. Harry _nämnde_ att ' _vi'_ var till Spanien. Med det antog de övriga att det var James familj och han som hade varit där, inte Harry och Hedwig.

Inte heller nämnde han att han hade tillgång till en egen del i en av de Naziriska palatsen i Alhambra, det var när separationen med Abdullah ez Zagal i slutet av 1400-talet som Familjen Potter fick fortsatt tillgång till en avskiljd del med tre rum för sin famligs bruk. Det var inte så stort, och det drällde med turister, men det var ändå ett fast ställe han tillgång till.

Granada är inte så behagligt under de intensivt varma sommarmånaderna, men de svala rummen gör det ändå möjligt att komma undan den värsta hettan och då är det skönt med en siesta. Det är inte heller så långt ner till havet. Men framför allt, hade han tillgång till både europeisk, afrikansk och även asiatisk influens på saker i magiska butiker.

Han hade hittat del guldkorn, ett armband av bismarktyp var ett av dem, det hade redan från början åtta berlocker, som egentligen var miniatyrkrympta nyttosaker. Bland dem var en bokhylla för tjugo löpalnar böcker, en bungalow, den var praktisk om han behövde övernatta eller söka väderskydd, där fanns en _tärning_ , det var en av sex olika saker, beroende på vilket nummer som var upp när den förstorades, i huvudsak var det förvaringsutrymmen. Den som sålde den menade att hästen de tidigare brukade ha, hade de tvingats byta ut till ett modernare förflyttningsredskap, därför fanns det en MC där hästen förut hade funnits.

Några extra trollspön hade också blivit inköpta, en ring hade ett _tigeröga_ , efter att den hade bloddopats till honom kunde han _se_ med den från den plats den fanns, med den kunde han även se magi, eller det personer hade något dolt i eller under kläderna, det som fanns bakom en vägg han tryckte ringen mot blev även synlig för honom. Behövde han kunde han även se kroppen under kläderna eller organ inne i kroppen. Men dess huvudsakliga ändamål var att genom den såg han även personer under osynlighetsmantel och osynlighetsbesvärjelser, även personer med magiskt förändrat utseende visades i sin rätta skepnad överlagrat med den förändrade varianten – men allt det sett utifrån ringens plats.

Att kunna se om en stridskamrat hade en inre blödning — som kunde stoppas med helande magi, kunde skilja utgången från undergång till vinst, var den avsedda orsaken för dess tillkomst, en bieffekt var att den orsakade ett skimmer då den kom i närheten av saker med magisk kraft, exempelvis helande dryck, men även sinnesförändrande dekokter. Den gav tyvärr ingen reagens på magineutrala gifter.

Tigerögat hade ännu ett intressant användningsområde, eftersom den var förenad med ögonens linser för att generera bilden till hjärnans centra för visuell förnimmelse via näthinnan, så gav de en intressant sidoeffekt. Den som försökte läsa hans mentala gjorde det oftast genom att visuellt gå in via själens spegel — ögonen. Den som _klev in där_ förlorade sig i en mental dimma, utan möjlighet att orientera sig — eller att komma ut därifrån, endast om Harry tittade in i tigerögat medan någon försökte träna sig in i hans medvetande kunde inträngaren bli visad ut. Men alltmedan de fanns där dränerades de på magisk energi, Harry visste från föregående år att Snape och Dumbledore inte var att lita på i det avseendet, men ingen av dem hade gjort en aggressiv inträngning, men den saken kunde ju lätt ändras från en dag till nästa.

Förvandlingspastiller, eller amuletter fanns det också att köpa, även om de var okända i Brittania alltså Brittiska ögruppen. Nyttan med dem var främst för de som inte var helt ärliga i sina gärningar — men de fanns om man sökte på rätt ställe och Harry var inte sen att se nyttan med dem, det han mest uppskattade var att han lyckades komma över ett recept att tillverka dem.

 _Time-mist_ var något han hade kostat på sig ett försök med. De var enbart för engångsanvändning men han hade kommit över 24 stycken. De var stora som hönsägg, och de kastades i marken vid fötterna. Allt inom en radie av tre famnar blev insvept i en dimma som momentant flyttade allt i dimman tre dygn bakåt i tid och med det upphörde dimman direkt, han skulle vara ytterst varsam med hur han agerade under den extra tidsrymden han fick på så sätt. Om han nyttjade det skulle han kunna låta det se ut som en förflyttning om han _plötsligt_ fanns på en plats intill när han kom i tidsfas, en plats som var mer gynnsam för honom.

Men mest tänkte Harry på det Griphook hade nämnt om, släktskap utanför äktenskap.

 _##_

" _Harry — du måste förstå några saker, förr, och inte helt borta ännu, bland alla som föds bland er, är det inte alla som begåvas med magisk kapacitet, några har det utan att det kommer till ytan, andra saknar arvet helt. Men släktskap i blod finns trots det kvar. Är du med mig så långt?"_

" _Jo."_

" _Bra, det finns de som kallas mugglarfödda, eller första generationens magianvändare. Det är ytterst sällan det faktiska förhållandet är så, oftast är det något helt annat."_

" _Hur menar du nu — egentligen? För jag anar något som inte alla är så bekant med."_

" _Män — är just 'män', de förlustar sig mer ofta, än inte, med kvinnor de inte blir närmare bekanta med, även om det inte blir något resultat av det varje gång, så händer det inte helt sällan att de lämnar genetiska spår efter sig, och oftare med efterlämnade spår förr än nu. På så sätt kan barn bli med magi utan att de har ett officiellt släktskapsnamn att falla tillbaks på, även om det legat fördolt en eller ett par generationer."_

" _Det kan jag förstå, så en del av de mugglarförd . . . min mor sades vara just det — "_

" _Hon var en av dem, inte alls den enda, och ibland kan kunskap om magins värld glömmas om den inte hålls aktiv. Ibland är sidoförbindelser ett resultat av kärlek, ibland av tillfällig hänförelse, ibland av forcerad aktivitet. Även bland magianvändare förekom det att när 'dagen efter' hann ifatt den som insåg de att de hade gjort något som de inte borde ha gjort, minnesbesvärjelser förekom ofta vid sådana tillfällen, förekommer även nu för tiden."_

" _Min mor — vet du vem som var hennes far?"_

" _Nej tyvärr, men det jag vet, genom ditt arvstest, är att hennes far var i arvslinjen från två släktskap som inte är kända som aktiva, de är vilande därför att de kända arvtagarna har dött ut eller mördats."_

" _Nu gjorde du mig nyfiken."_

" _Ravenclaw — är en familjegren som har antagits vara utdöd, därför att den kända grenens sista medlemmar mördades 1921. Hufflepuffs senast kända gren dog 1953, även den under mystiska omständigheter, sannolikt mördade."_

" _Du sa kända släktgrenar."_

" _Vi på Gringotts har våra egna genetiska kartor, var gång en ny magianvändare vill öppna ett konto eller valv, görs det med blodskontraktspenna. Våra kontraktspennor skriver inte enbart namnteckningen, de tar en del av blodet till vårt genetiska arkiv. Därför har vi möjlighet att göra stamträden till samtliga av våra kunder som har öppnat eget konto, men det är information som enbart är vår egen."_

" _Kan du ens avslöja något från dem?"_

" _Inte juridikiskt officiellt, men låter du göra det göra stora genetiska arvstestet, så kommer ett officiellt resultat, då är det ett juridiskt bindande dokument, vi talade ju inte så mycket om det tidigare. Din mors genetiska far och farfar var aldrig kunder hos oss, men däremot hennes farfars farfar."_

" _Vad vet du om min fars släktskap?"_

" _Innan jag går in på det kan jag nämna en parantes, det hände för många år sedan, en arvinge i en familj visade sig inte vara son av sin fader — därför anklagade han sin hustru, som kom till oss och gav ett personligt testamente, gjorde en magisk ed och en förbannelse med hennes liv som kraftbärare i förbannelsen. Hon hade inte varit med någon annan än sin man, den magiska eden vittnade om det. Hennes man däremot tvingades sedan klara ut vad han hade gjort. Han hade varit med en lösaktig kvinna som hade varit med en annan man innan hon var med mannen i fråga. Han bar med sig säd från denne man. Även han var en man med hög samhällsstatus. Eftersom kvinnans ed och förbannelse verkade skapades en förbannelse över den familjen — den förbannelsen är aktiv även i denna dag. Ingen kvinna ska bli gravid av man i den släktgrenen. De har däremot kommit på ett sätt att ändå skapa arvingar. Jag är dock förhindrad att ge dig namnet på den familjen."_

" _Oj — kan det gå till så?"_

" _Jo, men — det är ytterst sällsynt. I det där fallet var det dessutom så att kvinnan flydde sin man — för sitt liv, och visste att så snart hon kom hem skulle hon dödas, därför gjorde hon förbannelsen med sitt liv som kraft. Nå tillbaks till din familj. Din fars, Potters linje. Din far var inte ute på några äventyr vad jag känner till från det jag har tittat på, däremot hans farfars farfar, verkar ha haft något för sig både i södra Spanien, samt i Asien, åtta ådror av hans genetiska arv fanns, av dem är två fortfarande livskraftiga. Fyra dog i armod, medan två av dem lämnade efter sig betydande intressen som nu ingår i det jag förvaltar för din räkning."_

" _Oj, de två i livet, var finns de?"_

" _En gren i Japan, en gren i Singapore, båda är inflytelserika familjer av god stabilitet. Jag måste också nämna att ingen av dem vet om vare sig 'Potter' eller vet om dras släktskap till namnet, de är inte första nivåns arvtagare till familjenamnet. Men skulle du — Guaia förbjude — omkomma, så kommer ditt efterlämnade att överföras till någon av dem — om du inte har en egen arvtagare eller en blodsadopterad i dess ställe. Pengar och viss form av egendom kan testamenteras bort, men inte till större del än halva etablissemanget, inte heller kan namnet testamenteras bort — till annat än personer med blodsband eller blodsadoption. En familjegren även många generationer upp i släktförgreningarna är aspiranter som familjeöverhuvud och därmed etablissemanget."_

" _Du har en orsak att nämna det du säger antar jag."_

" _Jo, Dumbledore försökte som självpåtagen och av ert lagråd godkänd förmyndare för dig, göra ganska drastiska förändringar av etablissemanget, vilket vi naturligtvis inte kunde godta. Din minister i magisamfundet har visat ett stort intresse för ditt släktskapsförhållande. Din farfars far och Draco Malfoys mors mormor var syskon, därför går det att påstå att Draco Malfoy har arvsmöjlighet på Potter, ifall ingen annan närmare Potter finns — eller är känd, på en patriarkarisk gren. Om familjen Malfoy kräver in Potters eftermäle, i händelse av din död kan ingen neka honom det, såvida det inte är bevisat att det är han eller hans familj som dödat dig, undantaget om du dödas under en familjehedersduell med sagde familj."_

" _Oj — så det är därför de försöker få min död att inträffa, utan att själv kunna pekas ut?"_

" _Nje det är lite mer invecklat än så. De försöker få 'Harry Potter' att dö på sätt som inte kan kopplas samman med dem. James Evans är ingen — mig veterligt — de förknippar med Harry Potter. Men — det finns fler hundar begravda. Skriver du ett testamente i vilket det krävs blodsbandsintyg, ett genetiskt test alltså — då faller Malfoys — av skäl jag inte nu kan gå in på."_

" _Så jag behöver alltså sätta ihop ett testamente, och i det förklara vilka jag överlåter mitt eftermäle till, och de måste vara av blod av Potter, om än många generationer tillbaks."_

" _Ja. Du kan även redan här skapa en blodsadopteringsdrog, vi kan ha den i stasis, och den du sätter som arvsberättigad kan — i händelse av din bortgång ta den minst en vecka före testamentets aktiverande — vi ordnar de detaljerna. Ta gärna med att även barn i eventuellt äktenskap ska blodstestas innan ett arv kan ianspråktas. "_

##

De fyra som hade kommit in i kupén var alla med i hans testamente, han hade fått 23 namn av Griphook, 23 namn som alla hade anor från Potter utan att vara för långt bak i tiden. Av dem var åtta män, medan femton av dem var flickor eller kvinnor men alla var, liksom Draco från en matriarkisk gren. Han hade gjort allt för att hindra Malfoy att komma över ens en knuting från ett dödsbo av honom.

Medan han satt och tittade ut över landskapet, och med minnet av samtalet med Griphook kom han att tänka på att Draco var extremt lik sin far, och om det han hade hört så var även Lucius extremt lik sin far. Kunde det finnas ett samband med det Griphook hade sagt — var Draco ens släkt med sin mor? Var han kanske något magin hade hjälpt till att skapa som avkomma? Tanken svindlade, men i så fall — vad hade han då för släktskap från förr? Potters, eller Black verkade _inte_ vara familjeanalag, med svart hår, otämjbart i Potters led.

Vad mer som var intressant, även om han inte kunde eska på det, som James Evans var att han hade tre arvslinjer i blod från skolans grundare. Och att han hade _välsignats_ med den fjärde linjen genom att Tom Riddle av Gaunt som var den juridiske arvtagaren av Slytherins del gick över till unge Harry Potter i samband med att Tom Riddle av Gaunt fysiskt och juridiskt dog, i samband med mordförsöket på Harry Potter.

Därmed var Harry Potter ensam ägare till verksamheten Hogwarts skola, medan Harry Potter i egenskap av bärare av linjen Gryffindor var ensam ägare till FASTIGHETEN Hogwarts slott. Men, så länge han uppträdde som James Evans så var han INTE Harry Potter.

:~:

* * *

:~:

—

Det är så långt jag har kommit nu.

OM det finns intresse att läsa mer av denna Harry's framtid  
Så behövs det inspiration - och den kommer enbart genom review's.


	2. Chapter 2

Ett litet försök att berika samlingen med en egen med små vinklingar.

:~:

* * *

Andra året ska börja

2016-01-13

tur att det inte är fredag idag

Andra året på Hogwarts började i stort sett som året innan, inte mycket hade ändrats — utöver att Harry nu kände en samhörighet med både huset Hogwarts och själva _andan_ som på något sätt fanns. Flera kvällar innan han lyckades somna låg han och tänkte på det han hade läst om angående områdesskydd, då det hade varit aktuellt för hans boende under sommaren.

:~: ** Harry drömmer ** :~: (( om det nu är en dröm ))

 _Harry kände där han satt till bords — det var lunch — därför att han hade just kommit från trolldryckslära._

 _'Varför i helsike ska jag behöva uthärda något sånt där' ? ? ? – tänkte Harry, medan han sneglade elakt upp mot lärarbordet._

 _'** Det ska du inte heller behöva — om du väljer att agera! **' upplevde Harry som svar inne i hens inre medvetande._

 _' VA? Vad var det där ?' Formade han sin tanke intresserat._

 _'** Efter att du tog genetiktestet på Gringotts blev du medveten om att du faktiskt kan ta över ägarskapet fullt ut, både för skolan och för fastigheten, vi vet att du visste om ditt släktskap med Gryffindor och möjligheten för fatigheten tidigare, men arvstestet befäste situationen. **'_

 _' Jo — men Griphook sa inget och jag hade för mycket annat att tänka på då, så jag tänkte aldrig på det. '_

 _'** Det enda du behöver göra är att tänka igenom hur du vill forma — det du bestämmer — tänk NOGA igenom innan du skriver ner det, avsluta med att ta fram lite av ditt blod – skriv under med ditt blod som bläck. När du är helt nöjd med det – ställ dig framför dagrummets eldstad — meditera igenom det du skrivit – säg sedan in till elden ~ Hogwarts se min begäran ~ varpå du kastar in ditt skrivna budskap in i elden. **'_

 _Stum både i ord och tanke satt Harry tyst — så kom han på — han satt ensam i stora salen — vart hade alla tagit vägen — ? ? ?_

Lätt omtöcknad vände sig Harry och insåg att han hade - - - _drömt_ \- - - om det nu var en dröm? men han tog inga risker – genast klev han upp, letade fram både pergament och sin reservoarpenna, så lade han undan dem, tog istället en ny anteckningsbok och stiftpennan med blyerts. Sedan med en _lumus_ satte han igång att skriva det han kunde minnas från drömen,

/ sen började han tänka — bestämma vad ?

/ Snape - ? – nä ingen skulle namnges, och förra året - ? –

— Ok / ingen med Voldemorts märke ska få finnas 'i hans hus' - - - men vad göra med dem om de finns inne redan – eller kommer in ?

— Hmmm – Magi är ju något de har gemensamt – eller ?, alltså förlust av magi – magin kan tas upp av fastigheten – ja ? — sen lär de bli medgörliga.

— Hmm , Slytherin's . . . det fanns rykten om att elever hade skadat andra elever. Ok — person som i akt och mening avser skada . . . angripa försvarslös person . . . den ska tappa hälften av sin magi — och aldrig mer kunna göra det avsedda.

— Nästa och kanske sista måste vara något med tankar eller avsikter för nu eller framtida *skada av andra*.

Harry läste igenom det han skrivit och tyckte att han hade fått med det mest väsentliga men skrev till en sista kommentar innan han vek ihop anteckningsboken ~animagi~ med det skulle han senare forma något om det – han visste bara inte vad – men han tänkte på Minervas lektion där hon satt som katta.

Dagar blev veckor, som blev ännu fler veckor. Det han såg de gjorde mot stackars Luna gjorde honom rent förbannad — men han ville inte utmärka sig han visste att flickan både visste och att hålla tyst om vem han var, och hon visste att Harry Potter mycket diskret hade hjälpt henne flera gånger. Flera av de lite äldre flickorna började råka ut för _missöden_ , som att sömmar går upp i kläden, i de mest intrikataste tillfällen, eller när de snubblar och tappar saker.

Men Harry kom så ihåg, eller om något inom honom kom ihåg för honom. Så han tog fram sin anteckningsbok – och började formulera sina punkter.

1; märkt dödsätare ska tappa ALL sin magi till huset.

2; angrepp magiskt, fysiskt, mentalt eller emotionellt, tappa en god del av sin förmåga för den kategori angreppet avser – och efter det sakna all förmåga att göra om ett likartat angrepp.

3; Personer som har aggressiva tankar mot andra, ska gradvis förlora sin kapacitet att agera i sin aggressevitet.

4; Ingen ska kunna vara i djurform /förändrad form/ eller förändrat utseende under mer än högst en minut innan de återgår till sin naturliga form — eller alternerar mellan förändrad form och originalform. Tappa förmågan ifall nyttjandet av förmågan var för att kunna uppnå något olagligt med hjälp av den. Han kom på att han hade läst om besvärjelser som gjorde att saker eller personer kunde se ut på sätt de inte var, därför strök han över djurform och fyllde i med förändrad form.

Tre nätter senare gjorde han sin slutliga skrift, han hade lagt till ytterligare en punkt, Han ville veta vem som drabbades av vad, och varför.

Harry vaknade med fruktansvärd huvudvärk, och rent övervälldes med främmande kunskap, han upptäckte också att hela hans ansikte var blodigt, och såg varför när han såg sig i spegeln i duschrummet.

Ärret — var inte längre ett ärr, det var ett öppet sår — ett stort öppet sår. Harry funderade på besvärjelser från sjukvårdsdelen i boken för ' _Bra att kunna i hemmet_ ' men han hittade inte någon besvärjelse i sitt minne som han ens vågade prova, däremot mindes han en liten detalj från inledningen i skriften som förklarade magins väsen.

Endera en färdigt formulerad, etablerad och beprövad besvärjelse, eller så forma den verkan du vill att magin ska skapa — och ge magin kraft.

Så Harry valde en tillräckligt komplicerad händelse, så han formade tankarna och trots tornadon i huvudet lyckades han forma hur han tog små bitar av skinn från insidan av underbenen, för att de skulle sträckas ut och fästa över det öppna såret, simultant skulle platsen de kom från skyndsamt återskapa de saknade bitarna. Tre gånger tvingades han upprepa för att täcka tillräckligt för att såret kunde växa ihop till nästan osynlighet. Däremot skulle han ha röda märken och vara extremt känslig på benens nedre baksida åtminstone resten av dagen.

När det var förbi, och kudden och sängkläderna blivit renade från blod, klädde han sig och började titta på vad allt virrvarr i huvudet försökte säga honom.

Snape – märkt – magilös – i sitt kvarter

Peter Pettigrew animagi – märkt – nu magilös Gryffindors kvarter

Gilderoy Lockhart — magiskt angrepp minnesbesvärjelse mot kvinlig elev, förlust av förmåga att göra mental magi, samt förlust av förmåga att agera sexuellt – eget kvarter

Albus Dumbledore — långsiktig planering med andras undergång, gradvis reducering inledd — eget kvarter

Minerva McGonagall — Animagi — eget kvarter, hon hade tydligen varit ute på patrullrunda.

Namngivna elever i Slytherin, Gryffinor, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff aggressiva tankar satta under övervakning, namnen och tankarna vällde in i Harrys medvetande.

Det Harry inte hade räknat med var att ALLT och med alla detaljer av _brotten_ vällde in i Harrys medvetande utan minsta gallring. Många detaljer han helst ville slippa att _se,_ för de kom som visuell information simultant med att han _visste_ vad han såg, framför allt Lockharts agerande och tankar med an det pågick spelades upp simultant med allt annat.

Det han däremot började filtrera fram, var Peter Pettigrews minne som berättade om varför han fanns i den situation han fanns i — men också kunskapen _hur_ han blev animagi, när Harry sedan granskade den detaljen parallellt med Minervas animagi utveckling då började Harry se mönstret – det i sin tur skapade hans nästa projekt.

Men efter hand som Hogwarts vaknade började paniken också, en elev hade under natten begärt aurorhjälp med anklagelse om våldtäkt där angriparen var lärare, därför började även aurorerna välla in — speciellt som rapport att en främmande man hittades i Gryffindors pojksal också rapporterades in.

Harry var för omtöcknad för att göra annat än _att finnas_ , samtidigt sände han sin tacksamhet upprepade gånger till Hogwarts, för han insåg vad han hade ställt till med. Speciellt som det kom in nya meddelanden i hans huvud. En av de aurorer som kom var märkt — och nu magilös.

En sak Harry inte förstod, var att tre _själsfragment_ hade tappat sin magi och med det vittrat bort, de var inte det de utgavs eller syntes vara, då de återtog sin grundform förstördes magin i dem. Harry noterade att de fanns för att senare titta närmare på det, om han kunde hitta dem bland all ny information som visade sig, för innan han hade _sett_ informationen så fanns den som virvlande sekvenser men så snart möjligheten att visas uppstod kom nästa sekvens, och så höll det på.

Medan han satt vid frukost fortsatte det komma sekvenser — flera av de senaste var från arla morgonen — de flesta av dem drabbade Lunas antagonister. Harry noterade att det var ovanligt glest vid frukostbordet. Ingen av vare sig Snape, Lockhart eller Dumble fanns där – inte McGonagall heller noterade Harry. Gryffindors bord var dessutom helt tomt, det kunde förklara McGonagalls frånvaro.

Paniken verkade sprida sig snabbt, och med det begärdes ännu fler aurorer till Hogwarts, och Harry upplevde hur ytterligare en auror var märkt. Och så ytterligare besökare, märkta och magilös Harry hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt — Lucius Malfoy, av alla, sannolikt därför att han hade något med Hogwarts styrelse — eller om det var för alla kvastar han hade _skänkt_ ett av Hogwarts Quidditchlag — men märkt och nu skänkte han även sin magi till Hogwarts som Harry nu visste var starkare än någonsin.

" **LYSTRING!** Om någon här vet vad set är som händer, eller som orsakar det som händer — var vänlig rapportera det till närmaste auror eller till . . . till Biträdande Rektor McGonagall. Alla dagens lektioner är inställda, vänligen hålls på era elevrum, biblioteket eller ute utöver då måltider serveras här. Om det är någon som känner sig missmodig, orolig, svag eller på annat sätt påverkad, kontakta sjukavdelningen."

Harry noterade att det var föreståndaren för hans eget hus som hade gått ut med budskapet. Fortfarande fanns inga elever från Gryffindor, men han såg att flera elever i Slytherin verkade ordentligt oroade, men han noterade även att flera i hans eget hus inte var opåverkade — och han visste varför var och en av dem påverkades. Men – inte sjutton avsåg han säga något, han hade även förstått att Hogwarts själv inte avsåg _förråda_ honom.

Det hade tagit resten av oktober och nästan hela november innan det stabiliserade sig, ett ministeriebeslut förhindrade all vidare information om det inträffade, de hade dock kunnat konstatera att åtta ministerieanställda, inklusive en fru Umbitch, eller om det var Umbridge som var ministerns närmaste medarbetare hade drabbats av magiförlust — tre personal från sjukhuset som kommit på begäran om hjälp därifrån hade även de drabbats.

Det Harry hade hoppats på — att dödsätarmarkeringarna skulle komma i dagen blev det helt motsatta, i och med att de blev magilösa försvann även den, Harry hade hört det genom Hogwarts själv, märkningen var ju helt av magi, därför kunde inga av de magilösa konstateras vara det på grund av att de var märkta, även om det sannolikt ryktades att det var orsaken. Luna hade två gånger tackat Harry för att han hjälpt henne, och att han _städar på Hogwarts_.

Cirkusen på Hogwarts hade inte slutat, Harry fick kontinuerligt uppföljningar, även om det nu var i allt mindre omfattning tre elever i Slytering var nu i det närmaste magilösa och var helt oförmögna att utföra åtskilliga besvärjelser som fanns bland det de skulle kunna, och en hel del saker som var utanför Hogwartrs kursplan hade också försvunnit från deras möjlihjeter.

Inte mindre än 14 elever i de övre årskullarna skulle aldrig mer kunna utöva mental magi, som exempelvis minnesmodifiering, imperius eller den mildare typen för att få personer att göra saker de önskade.

Ersättaren till Snape i trolldrycksämnet försvann även han efter bara två veckor — Harry försökte filtrera bort all information om varför, men nöjde sig med att personen numer var komplett impotent. Men även saknade förmåga att göra en serie av trolldrycker, då de ingick i hans verktyg för sin speciella hobby.

Rektor Dumbledore syntes sällan på Hogwarts, han hade sannolikt märkt att hans närvaro på Hogvarts inte var nyttig för hans hälsa. Den enda som egentligen noterade en fast förändring var Minerva, hon kom fram till att hon blott för en kort tid kunde vara katta, sen förvandlades hon tillbaks, men kunde sedan åter bli katta efter ungefär lika lång tid hade gått i mänsklig gestalt som hon tilläts vara katta.

Hon förstod även att Pettigrew som hon nu visste hade varit på Hogwarts i råttform under många år hade dolt sig som animagi. Ingen skulle nu kunna göra det igen, så hon såg det som ett positivt skydd för eleverna, det hon däremot höll tyst om var den möjliga förklaringen om varför Riita Skeeter hade hittats död, hon hade helt tydligt fallit från en hög höjd, den officiella förklaringen sades vara att hon fallit av en flygkvast, som sedan försvunnit. Minerva såg sambandet mellan animagi och den plötsliga återgången, men hon hade inga bevis och skulle sannolikt heller aldrig bli trodd, ifall hon vädrade den möjligheten officiellt.

Utöver små skärmytslingar som alltmer upphörde under vintern hände inget nämnvärt, eleverna hade helt tydligt börjat inse riskerna att göra saker som kunde resultera i mindre önskvärda resultat, för tillräckligt många hade nåtts av ryktena att om du gjorde en besvärjelse mot någon i akt och m ening att skada eller vinna fördel mot någon — så tappade du förmågan och helt tydligt en del av magikraften.

Jo — de ryktena hade trängt igenom så efter juluppehållet var det ännu glesare vid borden, Slytherins tidigare 73 elever var ny blott 38, på Hogwarts totalt hade ytterligare 33 elever avstått att komma tillbaks efter julledigheten, totalt 68 elever hade försvunnit sedan läsårsstart.

Harry hade, liksom de flesta lämnat Hogwarts för julledigheten, men inte ens avståndet från Hogwarts hjälpte honom — han visste ändå om de flesta ofog som pågick, tvillingarna bus klarade sig så gott som alltid, då de inte 'i akt och mening avsåg åstadkomma skada', befogad förödmjukelse är inte att skada, vare sig för dem eller, som Harry märkte — för Hogwarts.

Juledigheten hade varit gudasänd för Harry, nu fick han äntligen tid över att försöka gå igenom de minnen han hade fått genom Hogwarts Snapes, Pettigrews, Malfoys, var de han i första hand tänkte försöka dissekera, men flera aurorer och Umitchen trängde sig på. Och Harry visste situationen för ministern, och hur illa han satt – med den utpressning som kärringen utförde på honom genom att hon viste om Malfoys penninggåvor.

Men med de hindren borta för de försvann snabbt ut i periferin då de visade sig vara magilösa. Magilösa hade inte tillgång till Gringotts, inte till flyttnycklar, nattbussen, eldstadsnätverket eller kunde självtransferera, med det var de helt logistiskt förlamade, inte heller svarade husalver på deras försök att kalla på dem.

Men det var kunskapen om animagi som var Harrys huvudintresse. Tack vare det sätt han blivit varse kunskapen fick han ett klart försprång, och innan han åter satt på Hogwarts express visste han att han både hade förmåga och att han var en form av falk, en jägare med luften som element, men han bestämde sig att tala med Minerva om saken, innan han försökte sig på en egentransformering.

Under vårterminen började Harry ana att han blev starkare rent magiskt. För att kunna bedöma hur det förhöll sig letade han rätt på en bastant sten, och använde en ' _ivägpuffningsbesvärjelse_ '. Efter att ha provat den på stenen några gånger noterade han hur långt han kunde få iväg den. Sen testade han med så lika förhållande han kunde — var vecka, och — jo han insåg att det faktiskt var betydande förändring.

När han några veckor senare hade lite jämförelseuppgifter började han skönja även en annan avvikelse, det ökade inte lika mycket mellan varje vecka, nä — efter var vecka så var ökningen mer än föregående veckas ökning, han kom också fram till att även ökningen ökade. Han hade så gärna velat ha fler att jämföra med och se hur deras ökade kraft utvecklade sig, men det skulle innebära att han involverade sig med andra. Än så länge var det bara unga Luna som hade noterat honom.

Däremot började han fundera i två olika riktningar, kommande års tillvalsämnen, och hans attityd kommande år, sannolikt skulle han fortsätta vara osynlig det verkade löna sig. Ämnena däremot, två av dem hade han helt klart för sig Aritmetik och Runor, han bestämde sig att nöja med det, men ägna extra tid till försvar och trolldryck.

Han noterade med glädje att attityden och känslan inne på Hogwarts hade blivit betydligt ljusare rent av gemytlig, det gladde honom – och om han förstod det han fick från Hogwarts — så var det även en känsla i fastigheten — som om den vore ett levande väsen.

Så lämnar vi här – för denna gång.

Den här uppdateringen är skriven under ca 4 timmar,  
ha överseende om det finns kvar några missar,

I PM, eller review kan man /önska/ vad man vill att Harry ska ägna sommarlovet till.

Notera att Sirius Black inte kommer att rymma, han är redan ute, men lovade att hålla tyst om det. Mot en generös gottgörelse naturligtvis.

Att Pettigrew hittades öppnade även hans fall och han blev förklarad fri – han var ju inte dömd, så hans nya tillstånd förblev utanför rubrikerna – med blott en liten notering inne i texten som deklarerade att han inte längre var internerad.

Ska Harry testa för animagi med Minerva, eller inte.

Ska Harry göra det i smyg själv –

Notera att Minerva vet Harrys hemlighet om vem han är.

— är det något annat som Harry ska ägna sig åt under sommarledigheten ?=?

God forts på 2016

:~:

—

Det är så långt jag har kommit nu.

OM det finns intresse att läsa mer av denna Harry's framtid  
Så behövs det inspiration - och den kommer enbart genom review's.


	3. Chapter 3

Ett litet försök att berika samlingen med en egen med små vinklingar.

:~:

* * *

 **5**

Genast Harry hade kommit hem till sitt parhus satte han sig ner och började rekapitulera på året som gått. Det första han insåg var att han behövde uppgradera skydden vid sitt eget boende. Till det behövde han Gringotts hjälp, de skulle få lika som han hade bett Hogwarts om, med undantaget att _han själv_ inte skulle påverkas av dem, exempelvis animagi, eller om han behövde angripa någon på något sätt. Nä — han själv skulle inte påverkas, han själv eller individer han eventuellt skulle ge samma rättigheter.

Utöver att kasta sig över _hemläxorna_ och göra dem klara skrev han ner hur han önskade uppgraderingen skulle fungera. Med beskrivningen på hur han önskade de nya skyddens utformning, blev det besök på Gringotts. Där blev det att diskutera sammansättningen och möjliga lösningar, de blev lite annan lösning än Harry inledningsvis hade tänkt sig.

Fem runstenar, fyra i vardera hörn av marken som ingick i huset, samt en master i ett modifierat rum i husets källare, och en bok kopplad till den. På bokens första del fanns de skydd som skapats, skydden måste vara _skapade_ , efter det kunde han i boken göra dem _aktiva_ , _selektiva_ eller _vilande_.

Aktiva innebar att de påverkade ALLA, han själv inkluderad, i selektivt läge kunde han undanta individer, eller så var skyddet vilande. Alla skydden drog energi, minst de vilande, därefter aktiva men de selektva belastade kraftkristallerna allra mest — allt medan de inte angreps, blev de aktivt agiterade , då kostade det betydligt mer.

Harry hade valt att själv stå som _kraftkälla_ , med kolappsnivån en fjärdedel av hans kraftnivå. Det innebar att han hela tiden dränerades på lite av sin kraft, men efter att kraftbalansen var balanserad skulle han inte märka av något så länge skydden inte agiterades.

Om någon eller några började aktivt agera mot skyddsbarriären skulle han naturligtvis påverkas, men han skulle ha tid att själv också agera, men skulle han trots det försvagas skulle han aldrig behöva falla i medvetslöshet på grund av skydden, de offrades istället.

Utöver han själv som kraftkälla fanns kristallerna, de var det som initialt underhöll och användes när skydden arbetade, de hade tillräcklig potential att hålla emot det mesta, och de hade mer än Harry skulle kunna ge under en hel vecka och det var först när de var på lägre än halv effekt de började öka belastningen på Harry.

Men — Skydden hade lite fler överraskningar för en angripare. En _o-inbjuden_ besökare, oavsett om den kom per egentransferering, flyttnyckel, fysiskt intrång eller på annat sätt, hamnade direkt i en av de inrättade cellerna i medvetslöst tillstånd. Där gav de energi till kristallerna, intill dess att de släpptes ut av husägaren.

Harry var lite besviken att han inte kunde skilja ut personers uppsåt direkt i skyddet. Det han däremot hade erbjudits och med glädje accepterat var att varje cell hade en kombination av runor som tvingade personer inne i cellen att svara helt sanningsenligt på frågor ställda till dem.

Att vara 13 år, innebar att det inte var så lätt att göra saker hur gärna han än ville, att komma in på en nöjespark innebar _i målsmans sällskap_ , därför blev hans möjligheter till de flesta anläggningar obefintliga. Det fanns dock rätt mänga allmänna utrymmen som erbjöd god förströelse, så Harry tänkte inte så ofta på hur ensam han egentligen var.

Visst hade han kostat på en hel del i förströelseapparater i huset, och visst slog han ihjäl en hel del tid där — men behovet att komma ut — ut bland andra växte sig allt starkare.

Enda sättet Harry hittade som kunde döva känslan av instängdhet var när han systematiskt började gå igenom de mentala överföringarna han hade fått de första dagarna efter att han _uppgraderade_ Hogwarts skydd.

När han letade fram bilderna från Snape så hittade han även minnen Snape hade, ja ända från Snapes barndomstid, det var där han för första gången sedan kunde _se_ sin mor i en naturlig miljö. Då Harrys vilja att _se mer_ av sin mor och saker där hon fanns drev det hans sökande i det han fick från Hogwarts att också _ge mer_ , och _mycket vill ofta ha mer_.

Harry hade nu funnit en helt ny möjlighet till kunskapsinhämtning. Efter att han hade tagit till sig allt han kunde från Snape, vilket till Harrys överraskning även gav mängder om trolldryckstillverkning och inte minst _förståelse_ för ingående ingrediensers inverkan i olika kombinationer, började Harry systematiskt söka i allt han hade fått.

Det hade tagit Harry lite mer än en vecka att systematiskt analysera det han hade tagit till sig, och nu var han innerligt glad att han hade lyckats byta identitet.

Harry var dock tveksam ifall han skulle emigrera helt, eller återvända till Hogwarts. Några saker kunde han i vart fall konstatera. Pettigrew, skulle inte kunna skada någon lägre, inte heller Lucius Malfoy, eller Snape. Om han förstod rätt skulle Dumble sannolikt hålla sig borta från Hogwarts också.

Veckan innan Harry ska till Hogwarts för hans tredje år – råkade han se en sak i en gammal national geografic, ett naturfenomen, - tidvattenvåg långt in i en fjord i Norge där tidvattenrörelsen gjorde att vattnet steg bortåt 150 meter längst inne i fjorden – det hände inte ofta att alla parametrar sammanföll – men det hade gjort det FEM ÅR TIDIGARE enligt artikeln, men tidningen var också den ett par år gammal. Alltmedan Harry läste kände han hur mycket han ville SE DET HÄNDA - - - - och plötsligt är han på plats – och ser det hända.

Sedan dröjde det innan Harry kom till ett mindre samhälle – och upptäckte att han faktiskt var tillbaks till 9 år och 7 månader innan han började läste artikeln.

Sommar 1993 : 9 år tidigare är 1984: sista veckan i augusti är månad 9, minus 7 månader och vi är i februari 1984. Harry är alltså 13 år och är i februari 1984:

Harry kände paniken inom sig stiga, han var i ett främmande land, kallt och vinter, inga pengar, och när han tänkte på att _hämta pengar_ insåg han att han inte skulle kunna hämta något heller, inte ännu på många år.

' _Vad har jag med mig här — kläderna jag har på mig, tack och lov att jag har trollspöt kvar i fickan. Men det är också allt. Prioritet — vad först? Tak över huvudet – viktigast, sen vatten å mat, vatten bör vara enkelt, mat däremot - ? – men för att klara av det behövs logistik – behöver kunna förflytta mig. Flyga som falk – Ohhh — äta som falk bör fungera, det får bli prio två – först nån stans jag kan komma in i värme måste bli först.'_

Då Harry inte kunde komma på något vettigt där han stod framför husen som helt tydligt butiker och hyreshus, det var på en av löpsedlarna, den för Verdens Gang som han såg datumet tjugotredje februari och året var 1984. Harry var helt förstummad. Och nu uppskattade han verkligen den triviala lunchen han för några timmar sedan tyckta var trivial.

Visst hade utsikten från platån han upptäckta han hade hamnat på varit fantastisk – men fina vyer hjälper inte vare sig mot kyla eller för hunger. Medan han stod och funderade på _första nattkvarter_ så dök minnet av en elcentral upp, fär fanns en dörr — låst förstås, men vad är magi till för om inte bereda väg för de som behöver.

En hungrig och inte så pigg Harry Potter vaknade i sitt primitiva övernattningsställe. Att komma in på centralen var inga problem, men han insåg snabbt att valet inte var det allra bästa. Tack och väderskydd men också överdrivet med värme och oljud.

Tydligen behövdes fläktar för att vädra ut överskottsvärme, men där fanns, tack och lov, även ett personalutrymme där det värsta oväsendet stängdes ute när han stängde dörren. Vatten fanns, liksom möjligheter att värma saker på spis. Han hittade även både kaffe och te, och till och med torrt bröd, och det han kom på kunde komplettera brödet, smaksatta mjukostar i tub.

När nöden tränger på kan en toalett också behövas — och till hans stora glädje hade han även hittat en sådan, en liten toa, men ingen möjlighet till dusch.

Efter att den värsta nattyrseln försvunnit med varmt te, knäckebröd med utklämd smet på började Harry överväga sin situation. Kunskapsbanken han hade givits från det Hogwarts tog hand om många var hans skatt nu. Kunskapen kunde han plocka fram, däremot förmågan att utföra det kunskapen förklarade — var något helt annat.

Tre saker för förflyttning var viktiga; Kunna göra en flyttnyckel — men då måste han veta _vart_ den skulle dirigeras. Transferera, — dit han ser, eller dit han vet, och då inte för lågt, flyga själv, men först måste han kunna förvandla sig, så långt hade han inte kommit ännu.

En _bisak_ men kanske ändå viktig — att synas eller inte synas, där kanske han skulle börja sina ansträngningar. Om han _inte syns_ , då skulle han exempelvis kunna stanna kvar i ett butikskomplex sent om kvällen, för at tunder natten kunna äta från olika montrar, och det skulle inte vara lika riskabelt som att distansförflytta sig, eller plötsligt åter bli människa ifall han flög som fågel, och — det skulle ge mat, och inte minst — kom han på, måste ha kläder som passar in bland andra. Jo — omständigheterna tvingade honom att bli — tjuv.

Tisdag efterföljande vecka förstod han att han hade belastat det lilla samhället till gränsen innan det skulle bli kritiskt. Han hade även tittat noga efter möjliga sätt att komma därifrån. Att gå längs vägen — nej tack, faktiskt både livsfarligt av flera orsaker, men just det – nej tack. Att osynlig kränga sig upp på ett lastbilsflak, kanske skulle kunna gå sommartid – men nej — uteslutet. Återstod två möjligheter — egentligen två varianter av samma. Buss inåt landet och hitta en järnvägsstation för tåg, eller ut till havsranden för att där komma ombord på _Hurtigrutten_ och med den komma till Bergen. Harry valde bort båtäventyr, mest på grund av årstiden.

Det var först på tredje försöket som han _osynlig_ lyckades komma ombord på en buss när de avstigande hade kommit sig undan tillräckligt snabbt för honom att komma ombord innan dörrarna stängdes. Efter det var det ett evinnerligt flytta sig till olika positioner var gång nya passagerare närmade sig där han satt. Nej han vågade inte visa sig synlig — pengar till biljett, eller ID-handling ifall han skulle ertappas hade han intetdera.

Efter flera timmars uthärdande och inte minst hållande av osynlighetsmagin såg han äntligen att de närmade sig ett samhälle, och han var ivrig att komma av, men även det gick om intet, för de som steg av iddes inte flytta sig undan så han skulle omöjligt komma av utan att knuffa undan dem — det skulle högst sannolikt skapa oreda. Men han hade tur, tre stopp längre fram kom han av, och snart visste han att han kommit till ett ställe som hette Strendene.

Åter igen blev det en övernattning som nu var hans paradnummer, osynlig kvar — sen hade han natten på sig, att äta sig mätt, fylla sin nyanskaffade axelväxa med frukt, choklad, å lite annan _godis_ , men också konservburkar med mat, och redskap att öppna burkar och lite redskap att äta med, och inte minst, några uppsättningar rena underkläder.

Efter det blev det att fortsätta när han kunde vara säker på att inge4n skulle reagera på honom valde han att vara synlig, hans _nya_ kläder passade ju in i miljön, så han utmärkte sig inte om han inte gjorde något iögonenfallande.

Han skulle just lägga tillbaks sin just urdruckna läskflaska i axelväskan då kan såg att kan kunde få tillbaks några mynt, några _ören_ för den. Några få ören skulle inte göra någon större skillnad – men ett första öre är alltid början på en förmögenhet i kronor, som var huvudvalutan där han var nu.

Bland de besvärjelser han hade tillgång till fanns även möjligheter till förvandling och kopiering. Med tre _kopior_ på sin tomma förpackning letade han sig till en butik Samvirkelag, där han testade om hans kopior kunde ge honom några ören — och det gick utmärkt.

Innan han några timmar senare smög sig ombord på södergående tåg var han stolt innehavare av inte mindre än trettiofem kronor tack vare pantade kopior av hans enda flaska. Oändliga timmar senare, och nu med en ny _smygbesvärjelse_ 'notera mig inte' så kunde han både sitta och även sträcka ut sig på tåget, utan att konduktören besvärade honom. Trondheim – så långt räckte hans tålamod.

Tre dagar senare var han inte så säker på vart han skulle ta vägen, söder ut mot Oslo, eller mot Sverige, han valde Sverige, Nabotåget mot Östersund för att sedan söka sig vidare därifrån. Med fler flaskkopieringar, och även kopiering av de pengar han fick hade han pengar till vardagliga småsaker. Han kunde även sitta helt öppet med egen biljett. Nåja han hade hittat begagnade biljetter och med magi lyckats förvandla en av dem till en som, för honom, var omöjlig att skilja från en oanvänd.

Till hans glädje upptäckte han att han hade lättare att röra sig obemärkt öppet i Östersund än han hade, eller hade vågat, röra sig öppet i Norge. Men hur det än var — så var han _på främmande mark_. Så hans mål blev att _ta sig hem_. För England var hans hemland, och även om saker inte skulle vara så lätta där heller, så var det där han hade möjligheter att skapa förutsättningar. Han började tänka i termer av att besöka Gringotts, och se hur de kunde hjälpa honom.

Efter att han hade bestämt sig blev resan mer rutin. Tåg — osynlig, tills han kunde hitta en diskret plats för att bli den ingen noterar. Övernattningar och en del klädbyten och inte minst proviantering fick diverse butikskomplex bistå med. Han var noga med att inte lämna kvar kläder han hade använt på ställen där de kunde sättas i samband med hans byten. Strumpor undertröjor och kallsånger hamnade i olika publika sopkorgar, medan en för varm, eller opassande jacka kunde bli kvar bland ytterkläder på ett kaffé.

Resan hem förde honom förbi Göteborg, Hamburg, Dunkerque och slutligen Dover, sedan var det en enkel sak att komma till London — Nattbussen.

"Hur kan vi på Gringotts stå till tjänst idag?" Talade den goblin Harry kom att betjänas av. Harry noterade att det inte fans minsta lilla vänlighet i rösten.

"Jag har råkat ut för en olycka, innan jag kan be om något alls behöver jag få ett arvstest avklarat. Det enda jag kan betala med är det jag har i lite Norska och Svenska pengar. Förhoppningsvis kan testet ge mig tillgång till någon av mina tidigare slätningars kvarlåtenskap."

"Vänta där:" Sa gombinen snävt och pekade mot andra kanten av rummet.

Det hade tagit oändliga förklaringar innan allt kunde ordnas, först; han fanns inte. Alltså måste hans nya identitet bekräftas och verifieras, utan att koppla det samman med unge Harry Potter. Han fick även förmaningar:

"Herr Saber, försök nu minnas ordentligt — har du några som helst minnen av att du under dina år vid Dursleys mött en person — den person som du nu kan misstänka vara DU, om inte — blanda dig inte in där – det kan skapa paradoxer som . . . som du inte vill uppleva. Nej, det vi rekommenderar är att vi hjälper dig till USA eller Australien, båda de pratar engelska och du kan då göra dina studier och efter det komma tillbaks hit ungefär samtidigt då du hoppade tillbaks."

Saber var ett släktnamn som upphörde under tiden för första världskriget, de hade inte mycket i penningväg, men det hade ett _namn_ han kunde använda, och det fanns inom Potters släktgren. Han fick med Gringotts hjälp även en påfyllning genom Harry Potters arvslott. Hogwarts grundare fick avstå en inte föraktlig summa galleons. Men Harry bar medveten om att deras hjälp att föra över pengar var för att han skulle kunna betala dem för deras _hjälp_.

Nio år i USA hade givit honom både erfarenhet och dokumenterad kunskap. Tack vare kunskapsbankarna från Snape, Malfoy, tre helare på St. Mungos sex aurorer — och en hel del annat, hade Harry inga problem att forcera sin utbildning och presentera sin flyttning till Europa, och simultant med det presentera sitt behov av arbete. Hogwarts var verkligen i behov av nytt blod.

Med certifierad master i trolldryckstillverkning, försvar, förvandlingskunskap samt besvärjelsekonst, men även helarbehörighet var han efterfrågad på fler enheter än bara Hogwarts. Men — han valde av förklarliga orsaker Hogwarts.

Harry är alltså äldre nu när han kommer tillbaks än han var innan, han är också tillbaks till sitt hus — för när unge Harry försvann — så har ju ingen tid gått där när den äldre Harry kom tillbaks hem.

Han presenterade sitt 'återvändande' som Herr Saber, det är enbart han själv – och några på Gringotts, som känner till hans sanna öde.

Harry hade under tiden i USA etablerat sin animagusform, en nordlig Tofskarakara, som är en gren av två grenar falkfåglar, och just den han blev är samma som Mexiko har på sin flagga, så han var stolt över att ha en egen flagga som symbol.

Tja – varför inte sluta här — är det alls någon som läser ?, ?

:~:

—

Det är så långt jag har kommit nu.

OM det finns intresse att läsa mer av denna Harry's framtid  
Så behövs det inspiration - och den kommer enbart genom review's.


End file.
